Supernatural
by CreativeArtisticBookworm
Summary: What happens when something in Splott (when doesn't something happen there?) causes the whole team go to see what's wrong and return slightly different from how they left?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Supernatural

Rating: T

Pairings/Characters: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato/Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams

Spoilers: Set after Greeks Bearing Gifts

* * *

It was a normal rainy day in Cardiff, Wales. The rain was pounding down on the pavement as dark clouds covered the sky with a promise of thunder. The locals where staying indoors with hot mugs of tea and Jeremy Kyle.

However, hidden underground from the dark clouds and rain, was Torchwood. Jack Harkness, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, - sorry, Dr Owen Harper - Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones weren't at home enjoying hot beverages and Jeremy Kyle, they were inside the Hub, waiting for something interesting to happen.

Jack Harkness was prowling around the Hub like a caged tiger, he occasionally went over to one of the team members to check up on what they were doing while ignoring his own pile of paperwork.

Toshiko Sato was at her computer, she was working on a complicated defence system for the Hub, the only sounds you could hear coming from her workstation was the sound of her fingers tapping against the keyboard and the odd beep coming from her computer.

Dr Owen Harper was doing an autopsy on a pregnant Weevil which had been clawed to death by a fellow Weevil, he occasionally wrote down a note on his clipboard or took a mouthful of coffee.

Gwen Cooper was sitting at her desk, alternating between texting her long-term boyfriend, Rhys, and doing her paperwork.

Ianto Jones was hiding in the archives , making a brave attempt at organising the mess caused by years of neglect.

"God, I'm bored," Owen sighed, collapsing back into his desk chair, tossing the clipboard to the side.

"Join the club," Gwen muttered, tapping her pen against the desk while sneaking glances at her mobile.

"Can I go?" Owen asked Jack, who had been heading back towards his own office.

"If you want to go outside in that weather then go ahead," Jack shrugged, entering his office.

Owen grimaced but the Rift alarm went off before he could comment.

Toshiko jumped, startled by the sudden noise, she quickly pulled up the readings on her monitor, "Large energy build up in Splott," she read.

Jack, Owen and Gwen abandoned what they were doing to crowd around Tosh's computer monitor. Ianto, hearing the alarm, exited the archives and silently snuck up behind the team.

Jack leaned forward, "Seems pretty large, all of us will have to go, that includes you, Ianto."

Ianto blinked in surprise but nodded, he wasn't sure that him going along with the rest of the team was a good idea, most of them were still a bit wary around him after the whole Lisa incident.

"Great, tea-boy's coming," Owen snarked as the team grabbed their weapons.

"Shall I go bring round the SUV, sir?" Ianto asked politely, ignoring Owen's comment.

Jack nodded, tossing Ianto the keys. He watched Ianto scurry off to get the SUV.

"Now, I don't want any of you making comments about Ianto coming along with us, understood?" Jack demanded, getting a reluctant nod from Owen and murmurs of consent from Gwen and Tosh.

They decided to leave through the cog door, knowing that going on the invisible lift would just get water everywhere.

Ianto was waiting outside, holding an umbrella to protect himself from the heavy rain. The SUV was parked behind him.

Jack climbed into the driver's seat. Owen climbed into the passenger's seat as Gwen, Ianto and Tosh got into the back.

"God, I hope it's not going to be like last time," Owen muttered as Jack began to drive to their destination.

"I thought those singing mice were cute," Tosh defended, studying the information on her PDA.

Owen snorted, "You might have but I didn't bloody enjoy it when one of them started humping my leg."

"The mouse seemed to enjoy it," Gwen laughed.

Owen scowled at her, "You wouldn't be saying that if a mouse used your leg as a fucking vibrator."

Jack snorted, "I don't think it's going to be a bunch of randy, singing mice, Owen."

"Bloody better not be, or I will shoot it this time," Owen warned.

Jack rolled his eyes.

The car sped round a corner quickly, causing Gwen to cling to the door next to her so that she didn't end up in Ianto's lap.

"Are you trying to cause a car crash," she gasped, Jack didn't slow down his insanely fast driving.

"We'll be fine, I haven't crashed before have I?" he asked rhetorically.

"There's a first time for everything," Ianto muttered under his breath, digging his fingers into his seat.

"We're here," Tosh yelped, her body getting smashed against the door after another sudden turn.

"I swear, Harkness," Owen grunted as the car came to a stop, "you're trying to kill us all with your insane driving."

It was an abandoned car park, there was a few empty warehouses surrounding it but no sign of anything rift related.

Tosh stumbled out the car, breathing heavily, "Maybe someone else could drive next time?"

"I like that idea," Gwen agreed, her and Ianto climbing out the car.

"I call dibs!" Owen said.

"I'm not that bad," Jack protested.

Gwen scoffed, "Please, Tosh looks ready to keel over."

"I'm fine," Tosh muttered, "I'm building a tolerance for Jack's driving."

Her PDA let out an ominous beeping sound, stopping any replies to her comment.

"The build up is getting larger," Tosh said, looking at her PDA.

The team glanced up at the sky as it suddenly let out a roar of thunder which lit up the dark clouds like a light show in the sky.

"And that isn't eerie or anything," Owen snarked, taking his gun out.

Gwen's head turned when she heard a crackling sound in the silent car park. "I found something," she yelled, training her gun on the crack that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

It looked as though the air itself was splitting and letting out this bright white light.

The team surrounded it, pointing their weapons at the growing crack.

The thunder boomed over their heads, and suddenly, a fork of lightning flashed out the sky and struck the crack.

* * *

**A/N: I'll try to update as much as I can but I can get distracted by real life or writer's block. **


	2. Chapter 2

The crack exploded into a blast of violent light which flung the team backwards.  
They all hit the ground with heavy thuds, it was like the light had burned through their skin and into their veins.  
Jack yelled out in pain. It felt like venom was running through his veins as his brain pounded in agony, he could hear incoherent screams inside his head, none which sounded like his own.  
Tosh gasped, her head burned as though a thousand electrical currents were attacking her brain simultaneously, it felt like each cell in her body was freezing into ice. She withered on the ground, screaming in agony, clutching her head.  
Owen grunted, curling into a ball as his insides twisted into knots. It felt like his organs were burning into charred meat. He could feel something dark and demonic twist inside himself. The only relief he got from this was the cool feeling that was flowing in his veins.  
Gwen whimpered, she could feel agony all over her body as her team mates let out cries of pain which she could feel inside her soul. She could feel fire coursing through her veins but the phantom pain she was feeling masked it.  
Ianto bit his lip to stop himself from screaming. There was an unbearable pain in his head, it felt like his head was frying as flashes of images appeared in his mind, leaving as soon as they came. He could hear the screams of the others and tried to focus on moving, his body however was not co-operating with him.  
He clenched his jaw, he focused hard on getting away from the pain inside his head so that he could help the team. The more he focused specifically on getting away from the pain, the less he felt it, he focused harder and suddenly the pain disappeared.  
He stood up, looking around. The team had been tossed in random directions, he rushed over to Gwen who was closest to him.  
"Gwen," he asked frantically, kneeling down beside her body. She sat up with a gasp, clutching her stomach.  
Gwen glanced around frantically, not noticing Ianto kneeling beside her, she could sense that her friends were in pain. She knew she had to help them.  
She stood up on shaky legs, Ianto did the same, looking at her with concern, "Gwen, are you okay?"  
Gwen, who didn't hear the question, stumbled towards Owen and Tosh. She recoiled from Owen, the sick feeling inside her getting worse when she went near him.  
"Tosh," she muttered, kneeling down between them, she laid a hand on Tosh's arm.  
Tosh gasped, her eyes flying open, she looked around and noticed Owen curled into a ball, a foot away from her, and Gwen who was kneeling beside her.  
"Where's Jack and Ianto," she asked.  
"I'm right here," Ianto huffed, a little stung by Tosh's comment.  
Owen grunted as he uncurled his body and sat up, "What the bloody hell happened?"  
"Don't know," Gwen replied, "We'll have to go back to the Hub."  
Tosh nodded, and with the help of Gwen and Owen, stood up. The group went over to Jack who had began to stand up.  
"Where's Ianto?" Jack demanded, concerned when he noticed that Ianto wasn't with the rest of them.  
Ianto's patience snapped, "I'm right here! This isn't funny," he scowled.  
"Over there," Owen said, jerking his head towards Ianto's body. Ianto turned and froze at the sight of his own unconscious body.  
"What?" Ianto blinked, had he died? It didn't feel like he had, but what other explanation could there be.  
"Oh God, I'm dead," Ianto said out loud, "the first time I'm invited out to do field work and I die."  
Owen kneeled down by Ianto's body, checking for a pulse.  
"I wonder if they'll mourn me," Ianto mused, he already knew what would happen to his body. He hated the idea that no one would care that he died though, he considered the excuses that Jack would tell Rhiannon, would he be another road death statistic?  
"He's alive," Owen confirmed.  
"How am I alive?" Ianto demanded, trying not to blush when he noticed Jack lifting up his body, bridal style.  
"Right," Jack grunted, "you'll give a full physical to us all, starting with Ianto, when we get back."  
Tosh opened the back door to the SUV, giving Jack space to set Ianto down into his seat, before climbing in after with Gwen behind her.  
Ianto stood outside the SUV pondering for a moment, he still wasn't sure what happened to him, but he knew it would be a long walk back if he didn't figure out how to get into the car.  
He sighed and decided to try to sit where his body was. It's worth a shot, he thought, walking through the car until he was standing in front of himself.  
He shifted slightly until he was occupying the same space as his body. Nothing happened until he concentrated on being where his body was then, much to his surprise, he was in his body again. Just in time for Jack to start driving.  
Ianto gasped, sitting up straighter in his seat.  
"Glad to see you back in the land of the living, Teaboy," Owen commented, although Ianto could hear the slight relief in his tone.  
"Are you, okay?" Tosh asked, looking at him.  
"Yeah, fine," Ianto muttered, not wanting to mention his little out-of-body experience.  
"Well, Owen is still going to give you a full physical when we get back," Jack ordered. Ianto nodded, he knew that already, even if he wasn't going to mention it.  
Ianto noticed Jack giving him an odd look in the side view mirror but decided not to ask about it.  
Jack frowned, focusing on the road, he had heard Ianto's thoughts loud and clear but that had never happened before. He knew that his Time Agency training gave him some minor form of telepathy but it usually took a lot of concentration for him to read someone's thoughts so clearly like he just had.  
He shook it off, he had probably just been imagining it.  
Owen was staring out the window, lost in thought, he could feel something inside of him, like it was trying to claw its way out through his skin. It felt dark and Owen hated to admit it but he could feel a demonic presence inside him, and it terrified him.  
Tosh was focusing on her PDA, trying to see if she could get any useful information from the energy scan. She was used to working with technology but this felt different, it felt like her PDA was telling her the information, she could practically hear the words in her mind even though it all came up in binary code on the screen.  
Gwen leaned her head against the window, she tried not to look at Owen, she didn't know why but she felt a certain dark feeling in her stomach when she focused her attention on him which worried her.  
"Right, here we are," Jack sighed, parking the SUV, "Owen, go take Ianto to the autopsy bay, Tosh go and see if you can find out anything about that energy while Ianto get's checked out."  
They entered the Hub through the secret back exit, where the SUV was usually parked. They walked down the corridor in silence, none of them knew what to say, lost in their own thoughts.  
Tosh headed off to her work station while Owen, Ianto, Gwen and Jack went to the autopsy bay for their examinations.

* * *

**A/N: I'll post a list of their powers in the next chapter, they get two each. **


	3. Chapter 3

Ianto sat on the autopsy table. Jack and Gwen where standing behind the railing above him.

Owen pulled over the instrument tray. "Right, lose the shirt, Teaboy," he ordered.

Ianto went slightly red but removed his jacket, tie and shirt. Jack raised an eyebrow, silently enjoying the view.

There was silence in the Hub as Owen did his examination, finally he put down his stethoscope.

"There's nothing to wrong physically, just some bad bruising," Owen declared, "now lay back, I've got to do a few blood tests and brain scans."

Ianto nodded, laying back down on the autopsy table.

"I suggest you close you relax, mate, this might take a while," Owen offered, Ianto sighed and closed his eyes.

Owen held the scanner above Ianto's head, it was alien in origin and it did a full scan of someone's mind and it also monitored their heart beat and blood pressure.

The scanner bleeped and gave Owen a visual of Ianto's brain. Jack felt a sense of unease when he noticed Owen's alarmed look.

"What's wrong," he asked sharply, Owen glanced at him.

"It's nothing, the damn thing's probably malfunctioning," he laughed nervously, repeating the scan.

_What the hell did that energy do to Teaboy's brain?_ Owen wondered, staring at the screen, _His brain is lit up like a fucking Christmas tree._

Jack gave Ianto a worried look when he heard Owen's thoughts, what was wrong with him?

Owen put the scanner down, he'd repeat the scan later once he did the blood tests.

"Want a quip about feeling a small prick?" he offered, Ianto didn't stir, "Oi! Teaboy, wake up!"

"Not again," Ianto groaned, he was watching Owen shake his body, trying to wake him up.

"Why is this happening to me," he sighed as Jack and Gwen rushed down the stairs to help Owen.

"Let's hope this works again," Ianto mumbled, focusing on his body.

Ianto gasped, his eyes opening to the sight of Jack, Owen and Gwen staring down at him.

"Goddamn, Teaboy, I said relax not sleep," Owen growled, shoving Jack and Gwen out the way.

"I wasn't asleep," Ianto said sullenly.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "It looked like you were."

"I wasn't I...," he bit his lip, "You won't believe me."

"We fight aliens on a daily basis," Owen pointed out, crossing his arms.

"Fine...I may have been having an out-of-body experience," Ianto admitted, not making eye contact with any of them.

Jack frowned,"Is that possible?"

Owen pursed his lips, "Well it has been known to happen to people in comas," he said slowly, "but Teaboy wasn't in a coma."

"Maybe he astral projected," Gwen joked, remembering watching something similar with Rhys on _Charmed_.

"Astral projection," Ianto repeated, giving her an odd look.

"I was watching _Charmed_ last night," Gwen said defensively.

"Well it's possible, no way to test it though," Owen said thoughtfully, "unless you're willing to try and repeat the experience?"

Ianto grimaced, "Fine."

"Okay, you can try later, once the rest of us have had our scans done," Jack said.

"Well, Gwen's next," Owen decided. Gwen hopped up on the autopsy table, letting Owen check her over.

Gwen tried not to react when Owen touched her but every touch made her skin crawl.

"Bad bruising," Owen said, he was feeling uncomfortable and the pain in his stomach worsened when he made contact with Gwen.

"Hold your arm out, time for a blood test," Owen said, holding the needle in his hand.

Gwen reluctantly held her arm out, she hated needles.

Owen held her arm in place, looking for a vein to insert the needle into. Gwen squirmed when she noticed the needle getting closer to her skin, and before she could stop herself, she pulled her arm back and slapped Owen, hissing at him.

Owen recoiled, clutching face, he was bleeding. Gwen glared at him, her eyes narrowing into slits. Her finger nails had turned into claws, and much to the shock of Jack and Ianto, she had cat ears sticking out from her hair and a tail at the base of her spine.

Gwen stared at her hands, with an almost comical look of shock. Owen grimaced, staying a few steps away from her.

Tosh rushed in when she heard the commotion, "What happened?"

"Cooper went bloody feline and clawed at my face," Owen scowled.

Gwen started shaking, she stood up and looked ready to bolt. Jack put his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her down, "Just calm down, Gwen."

Gwen nodded, trying to steady her nerves.

"Tosh, your turn, you ain't gonna claw me are you?" Owen joked, earning a guilty look from Gwen and an eye roll from Tosh.

"I'm gonna start with a brain scan," Owen said, "cause so far it doesn't seem like anyone get anything worse than some bad bruising." Tosh nodded, laying back on the autopsy table.

Tosh watched as Owen's eyes kept on flickering over to Gwen who still had her feline features. She felt a burst of anger inside of her, she could be injured and Owen couldn't stop checking out Gwen.

The anger ran through her veins, and Owen let out a yelp of shock as the medical scanner in his hand suddenly let out an electric shock into his body.

He stumbled backwards, dropping the scanner as the volt of electricity ran through his body.

"Owen," Tosh asked nervously. Owen had doubled over, his body shaking.

"Owen, are you alright?" Jack demanded, moving forward to help his medic.

Then, Owen's body began to stretch and grow, tearing through his clothing.

* * *

**Powers - **

**Jack: Telepathy and Werewolf physiology **

**Tosh: Cybermind and Invisibility **

**Owen: Healing Powers and Inner Beast (like the Hulk cause I was watching the Avengers when I got the idea)**

**Gwen: Empathy and Cat physiology **

**Ianto: Astral Projection and Precognition **

**I got most of the ideas from this website - wiki/Superpower_Wiki**


	4. Chapter 4

The team back away from Owen, pulling their weapons out, taking aim.

"No one fire," Jack ordered.

Owen's body grew into a massive inhuman shape. It almost hit the ceiling of the autopsy bay. It's limbs had massive muscles the size of boulders, and it's grey, almost black, skin stretched grotesquely. With a roar it flung it's arm out and sent Tosh flying into the wall on the upper level of the autopsy bay.

Tosh hit the wall, which cracked under the pressure, and fell to the ground with a thud. She laid there, face down, not stirring.

Gwen bolted, her new feline characteristics clearly included self-prevention. She ran out the autopsy bay and climbed until she reached Myfawny's nest. She balanced herself on the railing surrounding the nest, watching as the thing that used to be Owen Harper wreck havoc below.

"What do we do?" Ianto asked nervously, backing away from Owen who decided to smash the walls surrounding them.

"I don't know, you got any bright ideas," Jack asked, "cause I don't think guns are going to work."

Ianto ducked as a massive fist came flying at him, he threw himself to the ground. The wall behind him crumbled and the railing broke.

Then Hulk-Owen let out a massive roar of rage and lept out the autopsy bay, destroying another wall in the process.

Jack ran to Ianto, pulling him up.

They both watched in horror as Hulk-Owen smashed through the cog door and escaped through the tunnel.

"We have to find him or he'll kill someone," Jack said grimly.

"If we get too close then he'll kill us," Ianto pointed out.

"And Tosh is injured and Gwen," Jack glanced at Gwen, who was still in Myfawny's nest, "Is still hiding with Myfawny."

"Well not many people will be outside in this weather," Ianto pointed out, "so unless he goes smashing into people's homes, we have time to figure out how to get Owen back."

"We could tranquillize him," Jack suggested.

"Do we have a tranquillizer strong enough? I don't think the one we use for Myfawny will work," Ianto said doubtfully.

"Maybe if we get a big enough dosage it will," Jack decided, going to Owen's stash of drugs and pulling out several doses of Myfawny's tranquillizer.

"Six should knock him out or at least calm him down," Jack sighed, shoving half the tranquillizers into the waistband of his trousers and handing the other half to Ianto.

Ianto held them in his hand, they exited the autopsy bay, "What are we going to do about Tosh and Gwen?"

Jack looked up at the nest again, Gwen was still staring down at them, her tail flicking uneasily.

"Well, Gwen seems pretty content up there and we can't help Tosh without Owen."

"So our plan is to tranquillize Hulk-Owen so that he turns back into regular Owen?" Ianto asked.

"Pretty much," Jack nodded as they headed out the large gap where the cog door used to be.

Ianto winced at the sight of the mess he would have to clean up later.

"Well I guess we just have to follow the path of destruction," he joked weakly.

Jack nodded grimly, they both set off in the direction of the most vandalism.

After running down a few more roads they finally found Owen, he was smashing a lamp post down.

"Okay, you distract him and I'll inject him," Jack said quickly. Ianto nodded, handing Jack an extra tranquillizer.

Ianto looked around, trying to find something to toss at Hulk-Owen, he grabbed a rock and flung it.

Hulk-Owen froze when the rock hit his back and slowly turned to face Ianto, teeth bared.

Ianto swallowed, and tossed another rock to distract Hulk-Owen so that he didn't see Jack sneaking up behind him.

Hulk-Owen bellowed when Jack shoved two tranquillizers into him at once before quickly adding the other two.

Then he gave a full body shudder and began to shrink until he was Owen again. He looked pale and horrified and very naked.

Ianto coughed and turned away, giving Owen some privacy. Jack shrugged his coat off and handed it to Owen who yanked it on quickly.

"We should hurry back, it's getting dark," Ianto noted, watching as the clouds parted, revealing a full moon.

Jack twitched slightly as the moonlight hit his skin, his muscles started to spasm under his flesh.

"Jack?" Owen questioned, as Jack gritted his teeth with a look of pain.

"Jack," Ianto said, taking a step forward.

"Go, you have to leave...I-I don't know what's happening," Jack spat out through his teeth.

"We're not going to leave you," Ianto protested, as Jack's canine teeth began to lengthen and sharpen.

Jack turned away from both of them, he could feel the bones in his body break and reform in a different shape, "You have to leave."

"No, Teaboy's right, we're not leaving," Owen said firmly.

Jack turned around and snarled at them, his eyes were silver, his face had lengthened to a snout like shape and his hands had been replaced by claws.

"Shit," Owen cursed, he and Ianto began to back away as Jack dropped to his hands and knees.

His back arched and Owen and Ianto watched in horror as his body sprouted fur all over. His clothes tore as the bones inside him shifted into a classic werewolf body shape.

"We have to get out of here," Ianto decided, "chances are he'll follow us and we can get him back to the Hub, without any casualties."

Owen nodded, taking the tranquillizer that Ianto handed to him, and they both began to run.

"Christ, I did a fair bit of damage, eh?" Owen shouted as he and Ianto sprinted back to the Hub with the werewolf chasing them.

"Just a bit," Ianto yelled sarcastically as they ran past smashed cars and missing roofs.

They got to the Plass and Ianto stumbled slightly over a piece of broken metal from a nearby car, the werewolf took this opportunity to lunge at him, knocking Ianto to the ground on his back.

Ianto stared at the snarling werewolf in fear, it raised it's claw, ready to strike when it suddenly let out a high pitched yelp of pain and flopped on top of Ianto's body, unconscious.

Ianto shoved the werewolf off him, and was greeted by the sight of Owen Harper and an empty tranquillizer needle.

"Thanks," Ianto panted, pushing himself up into a standing position.

"I'll take his head, you take the legs," Owen said, grabbing the werewolf's shoulders. Ianto grabbed it's ankles and they carried it back into the Hub.

"Well, at least we have one benefit of you destroying the doors," Ianto grunted, "we don't have to open them while carrying a werewolf."

Owen let out a strained laugh as they dumped the werewolf in the autopsy bay. Owen went over to help Tosh while Ianto tried to get Gwen out Myfawny's nest.

"I'm sorry, Tosh," Owen muttered, noticing how bruised and battered Tosh was, because he had hurt her.

Before he could stop himself, he caressed her face with his hand and then, much to his shock, her would healed and her broken arm mended.

Tosh's eyes flickered open. "Owen?" she mumbled, confused, "What happened?"

Owen stared at her, dumbfound.

"You got injured," Owen said, "I uh Hulked out and tossed you in to a wall."

Tosh blinked, her forehead creasing into a frown as she remembered the events that transpired just an hour ago.

"I'm sorry," Tosh said eventually after a moment of silence.

"What for?" Owen asked, looking baffled.

"I think...I think I may have caused that monitor to electrocute you," Tosh said quietly.

Owen frowned at her, "What do you mean?"

"I was feeling angry and I don't know what happened but I'm so sorry," Tosh sobbed.

"It's okay, Tosh," Owen said soothingly, squeezing her shoulder, "We'll figure this out tomorrow once we're all back to ourselves again." He glanced at the unconscious werewolf and wondered what was happening to them all.

"C'mon, Gwen, I have warm milk," Ianto said, in what he hoped was an encouraging tone, "Cat's like milk, don't they?"

Gwen narrowed her eyes at him, before jumping down from the nest. Ianto stepped back in shock as Gwen landed on all fours, and grabbed the glass of milk from his hand.

"Tosh and Owen are in the autopsy bay and Jack is," he faltered slightly, "well Jack's a bit disposed at the moment." He gestured towards the unconscious werewolf in the autopsy bay.

Gwen frowned and her tail twitched uneasily at the sight of the large canine.

"Perhaps you should go sit on the couch and see if you can remove your new feline features," Ianto suggested.

Gwen nodded and went to sit on the couch with her milk, trying to relax herself from her agitated state.

Ianto sighed, he looked around at the mess of the Hub and tried not to think about tomorrow.

"Bloody Torchwood," he muttered, beginning to clean up the mess surrounding him.

* * *

**A/N: Please review, I want to know that my story doesn't completely suck ass :). **


	5. Chapter 5

Jack groaned, his head was killing him, and his body ached all over. He blinked blearily at the sight of the autopsy bay, it was cleaner than it was when he left it last night but there was still chunks of wall missing.

He frowned, trying to remember what had happened last night after subduing Hulk-Owen, all he could remember was pain...his bones shattering and regrowing into a different shape...his teeth sharpening...something wild and feral being unleashed.

He grabbed on to the railing, using it to pull himself up as some fuzzy memories from the night before returned to him.

_**...running...fresh blood...chasing his prey...landing on his prey...the smell of such sweet flesh...eyes widening in fear as he posed to strike...sharp pain in his hide...**_

Jack grimaced, the memories were all black and white as though the colour had been washed out from them, but he could still make out shapes from them.

Something had happened to him, changed him, he had chased Owen and Ianto, he had pinned Ianto to the ground and almost killed him.

He left the autopsy bay and went in search for Owen and Ianto, he couldn't remember much but he hoped that he hadn't hurt Ianto.

"Owen? Ianto?" he called, "Gwen? Tosh?"

"Up here, Jack," Gwen's voice called from the boardroom.

He bounded up the steps, taking two at a time, and entered the boardroom to the smell of fresh coffee and bacon rolls.

Ianto silently handed him a cup of coffee and a roll which he chowed down quickly as he took his seat. He felt a pang of unease in his stomach when Ianto's thoughts turned towards a creature attacking him, after making eye contact with Jack.

"So, Harkness, what do you remember from last night?" Owen asked bluntly, snatching another roll.

"Not much," Jack shrugged, not looking at Ianto, "a lot of pain though."

Ianto and Owen exchanged an unreadable look, Ianto turned to him. He looked uncomfortable, like a doctor that was about to deliver bad news.

"Jack...we don't know how to say this but Owen and Gwen weren't the only ones who had a slight transformation last night," he said carefully.

Jack swallowed, "I gathered that much, what did I turn into then?"

"A fucking werewolf," Owen informed him, "you almost killed Teaboy actually."

Jack cringed, his stomach lurched unpleasantly with guilt, "Yeah, I kind of remember that. Sorry, Ianto."

"It's okay, sir. You weren't yourself," Ianto replied, taking a bite of his roll. Jack couldn't help but smile fondly at the familiar sight of Ianto with a napkin tucked into his collar.

"Right well I have an idea about what type of energy it is," Jack said, "the resident's of this sentient planet were the energy came from all have certain powers in their community to help keep it running, but they aren't born with the powers, once they reach a certain age there is a ceremony were they walk into this fountain of light and it gives them two powers which are based on their personality's."

"So we've all gained superpowers," Owen asked incredulously, almost dropping his roll with shock.

"Pretty much," Jack shrugged, taking a mouthful of coffee.

"So my powers are being able to turn into my own version of the Hulk and being able to heal people by touching them?" Owen demanded.

"Who did you heal," Jack questioned, worried as he remembered a claw - his claw - about to strike Ianto's beautiful face.

"I healed Tosh," Owen replied. Jack let out a silent sigh of relief.

Tosh frowned, "Is that why I didn't feel any pain? I thought you must have given me the good drugs."

"Nope," Owen said, "I just touched your skin and your injuries healed, then you woke up." Tosh blushed slightly even though she knew that Owen probably only touched her arm or something.

"At least you have a useful power," Gwen said glumly, "All I can do is turn into a cat."

"There's nothing wrong with cat's, they have excellent agility and they can see in the dark," Tosh offered.

Gwen brightened up slightly at that.

"And we know one of Teaboy's powers, astral projection," Owen added.

"And mine are being a werewolf and telepathy," Jack finished.

"Telepathy?" Owen asked alarmed, "Like mind reading?!"

Jack nodded, smirking at Owen's look of horror.

"Right so we just have to figure out Tosh, Gwen and Ianto's other power," Owen concluded.

"How we meant to do that, it could be anything," Tosh pointed out.

"It will fit with your personality which should narrow it down," Jack said thoughtfully.

"Actually," Gwen said hesitantly, "I think my other power may be empathy, cause after the light explosion, I could feel this sort of phantom pain in my head."

"I felt a pain in my head," Ianto nodded.

"Same here," Tosh added.

"Well that helps narrow down what your power may be Ianto," Jack commented, "and yours Tosh if you have another mental power."

"So how do we unlock our other power?" Ianto asked.

Jack hummed thoughtfully for a moment, "There's always meditation," he said finally, "going deep into your subconscious should trigger your other power, but in Ianto's case it may just cause him to astral project."

"I'll give it a try," Ianto swore.

"Couldn't hurt," Tosh shrugged.

"Now that we've planned that out, who stole the last roll?" Owen demanded.

Gwen smiled innocently, subtly brushing crumbs off her lap.

* * *

**A/N: The next few chapters are gonna be kinda short until I start following the original canon timeline with Bilis and stuff, except the events will play out differently with the team's new powers.**


	6. Chapter 6

"What do we do now?" Owen asked impatiently.

Tosh and Ianto were sitting, cross legged, in the middle of a circle of aroma therapy candles. The Hub lights had been turned off to help set the relaxing mood.

"Do we hold hands and chant Kumbaya?" Owen finished.

Jack rolled his eyes, "No, we sit in silence while Tosh and Ianto go deep into their subconscious and unlock their other power."

"Well, I'm going to go practice changing into a cat and back," Gwen shrugged, walking back to her desk.

"I'm going to go get lunch," Owen sighed, leaving the Hub through the hole in the wall where the cog door used to be.

"I'll go do some paper work, and give you two some privacy," Jack said quietly, heading back towards his office.

Ianto and Tosh exchanged nervous smiles.

"Do you think this will work," Tosh whispered. Ianto shrugged.

"I hope it will," he replied, closing his eyes with a look of concentration on his face.

Tosh copied him a moment later.

Ianto exhaled, his muscles relaxing as the smell of vanilla hit his senses. It was like he was in a deep sleep while being aware of his surroundings, he focused on going deeper inside his subconscious.

Tosh was taking deep breaths as she fell into a sort of meditative trance. She could feel a cold feeling settle into her skin, unaware that she just became invisible to everyone around her.

Ianto frowned, a painful throbbing sensation was building up in the back of his head, like someone was trying to bash his head in with a sledgehammer. He suddenly let out a blood chilling scream of agony. It felt like his skull had been smashed into splinters and someone was pouring boiling hot lava over his brain.

Tosh gasped, opening her eyes to the sight of Ianto. He was curled into a fetal position, clutching his head while screaming in agony.

Ianto couldn't stop the images from filling his head.

**_...the word 'Torchwood' written on a wall in blood...Suzie's body being brought back by the glove...Gwen's life slowly draining from her as Suzie grew stronger..._**

Ianto choked back a sob as the images of Gwen slowly dying filled his head, it was like watching a horror movie on television, you couldn't stop watching no matter how much you wanted to.

"Jack! Ianto needs help," Tosh cried, as Ianto suddenly stopped spasming and just laid there silently, tears slipping from beneath his eyelids.

Jack bolted from his office, and skidded to a halt at Ianto's side, he dropped down to his haunches, pulling Ianto up.

"Tosh, where are you?" Jack asked, looking around, confused at the lack of Tosh in sight.

"I'm right here!" Tosh protested, Jack jumped in surprise.

"Tosh, you may want to have a look at yourself," Jack said, keeping an arm wrapped around Ianto's shoulders.

Tosh blinked down at herself in surprise, "I'm invisible?"

"Excuse the pun but it appears so," Jack said, Ianto was clinging to him, shaking.

"It was horrible," Ianto whispered, his head resting against Jack's shoulder.

"What did you see?" Jack asked gently, Gwen wandered over with a look of concern.

"I saw Suzie, and Gwen dying," Ianto choked, "But it was different, it had something to do with the glove, I don't remember what."

"So precognition then," Jack said thoughtfully, "well that's useful to have."

"So I'm going to die?" Gwen asked faintly, "And Suzie is going to kill me?"

Ianto shook his head, "Sort of, it was the glove, it brought Suzie back but it ended up killing you."

"Right, well we'll take care of it when it happens," Jack promised, helping Ianto stand up.

"I got pizza," Owen hollered, walking in with five large pizza boxes.

"So, what'd I miss?" he asked.

"Ianto's psychic, Tosh is invisible and Suzie's possibly going to kill Gwen somehow," Jack replied.

Owen blinked, "Christ, I was only away for about twenty minutes."

"Never mind that," Jack shook his head before turning back to Ianto, "can you remember anything else? Perhaps a date or...?"

Ianto shook his head miserably, "No, it just showed me important images, like when you skip the boring parts of a movie to see the more interesting stuff."

"Well that's helpful," Owen snarked, passing out pizza boxes.

"Hey, at least it warned us," Jack snapped, grabbing his box.

"Yeah, sorry, where is Tosh?"

"I'm here," Tosh sighed, grabbing her own pizza.

"That's weird," Owen muttered, looking at the seemingly floating pizza box, "can't you make yourself visible?"

Tosh scowled at him, "I don't know how."

"Well, when I was trying to get my cat features away I just pictured them gone," Gwen offered, "so maybe you just have to picture yourself visible."

Tosh nodded, she pictured herself visible and a rush of warmth spread through her body as her cells became visible again.

"Well, thank god that worked," Owen muttered, "it would have been bloody weird to watch thin air digest a pizza."

He tossed his coat on the couch and sat down with the rest of the team.

Jack groaned as his mobile rang.

"Hello, Detective Swanson, what can I do for you?" the smiled slipped of Jack's face, "Sure, we'll be right there."

"Right, grab your stuff, apparently something unusual has happened at a crime scene and it involves us."

Ianto frowned, a feeling of unease twisting in his stomach.

"Ianto, you can stay behind and find people who can fix the damage in this place," Jack said, standing up.

Ianto nodded silently, his thoughts still focused on his vision which just happened to hit him right before Jack got a call from Detective Swanson about something involving Torchwood. He couldn't get the letters written in blood out his mind.

"Let's go see what the lovely Detective wants with us," Jack sighed, he also felt a twinge of unease at the coincidence.

Jack, Tosh, Owen and Gwen left the Hub and Ianto went up stairs to look for a group of builders.

"It's nothing," he told himself, "it's just a coincidence."

That didn't help take care of the sick feeling in his gut.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, I've managed to get the story onto the original timeline with 'They Keep Killing Suzie' Superpower edition.**

**I hope it turns out well, haha. **


	7. Chapter 7

Ianto put the phone down, he finally found a group of builders that were willing to fix the Hub without questioning anything. Ianto frowned, thinking of ways to get rid of Myfawny for a few hours while the builders did their work.

"I'll just let her out to hunt down sheep, and hope she doesn't bring back any like last time," Ianto mumbled, remembering the state of the autopsy bay when Myfawny had dropped half a sheep carcass on Owen's desk. Owen hadn't been very happy.  
He stood up, massaging his head as he went to get a painkiller from the Med bay. He swallowed the painkiller with some water, he had waited for the vision induced headache to fade naturally but the loud noises from talking to people on the phone only worsened the pain.

He looked up at the sound of the invisible lift, he had taped off the Tourist Office entrance so that unsuspecting Japanese tourists didn't accidentally walk into the Hub and get scared by Myfawny.

Jack and the others looked grim faced and there was a slightly guilty hunch around Jack's shoulders. The feeling of unease intensified inside Ianto's stomach.

"What happened?" Ianto asked warily, heading back up from the Med bay.

"Someone we gave retcon to has became a psycho killer," Owen replied shortly, shrugging off his jacket.

"And I'm assuming something else happened that made it connected to us?" Ianto asked.

"The killer wrote 'Torchwood' in their victims blood," Jack sighed.

Ianto froze, going pale as images of Gwen dying filled his mind, he sat down on the couch, his legs suddenly felt weak.

"Ianto, you okay?" Jack asked, worried.

"I saw that in my vision," Ianto explained shakily.

"You mean your Suzie killing Gwen vision?" Jack asked sharply, Ianto nodded mutely.

"Great," Owen scowled, "Now we need to find out a way to figure out what Suzie did without risking Gwen's life."

"Someone else could use the glove?" Jack suggested.

"It doesn't work with the rest of us, we all tried, remember?" Owen pointed out.

"We might as well give it another go, or we'll never be able to stop the killer," Jack said firmly.

"I'll go get the glove, shall I?" Ianto asked rhetorically, heading for Jack's office, a feeling of unease in his stomach.

Owen headed down to the morgue to collect Suzie's body with Jack's help.

* * *

"I'd like to notify everyone that I object to this," Owen declared, unzipping the body bag.

Ianto handed Jack the glove. Jack fitted it on his hand and placed it on the back of Suzie's head. Nothing happened.

"Give it here," Owen sighed, snatching the glove off Jack and putting it on his own hand. Again there were no signs of life.

Tosh silently put the glove on and tried it out without success.

Ianto grimaced but placed the glove on his hand, it felt cold and deadly. He placed his gloved hand on Suzie and sighed in relief when nothing happened.

Gwen held her hand out expectantly, Ianto reluctantly handed it to her. She closed her eyes, concentrating as she placed her hand at the back of Suzie's skull.

Gwen frowned, "It's sort of working, it's like a spark of memories but nothing else."

"And that totally isn't a sign that we should stop," Owen muttered sarcastically.

"There's always the knife," Tosh offered, "Suzie was working with that as well."

"Yeah," Owen nodded, "Cause it was the same metal as the glove."

"So it could be like a closed circuit, the glove will work better with the knife," Tosh finished.

"I'll go get it," Ianto said, heading back to Jack's office to collect the knife.

* * *

Jack grimaced, holding the knife over Suzie's still chest, "Ready?"

Gwen nodded and placed her hand on the back of Suzie's head as Jack plunged the knife down into her chest.

And Suzie Costello came back to life with a gasp.

"W-w-what? Where am I? I have to go," she sobbed, struggling to get off the table.

Jack grabbed her face, "Suzie, look at me!"

"There's a knife in my chest," she said hysterically, "did you kill me?"

"You killed yourself," Jack reminded her.

"Oh God, I shot myself," she wailed, then a look of confusion crossed her face, "didn't I shoot you."

"No," Jack lied, "Suzie, we've got to ask you about the person you retconned."

"Max?" Suzie asked incredulously, "You brought me back to ask about Max?!"

Owen and Ianto exchanged a glance, Ianto discreetly wrote down the name Max on Owen's pad.

"Wait, who's using the glove," Suzie asked sharply, trying to tilt her head back.

"I'm sorry," Gwen said apologetically, apparently forgetting that Suzie could potentially kill her.

"Gwen bloody Cooper," Suzie growled.

"Where did you meet this Max?" Jack demanded, "What's his surname?"

"Pilgrim," Suzie said, her voice was becoming more slurred, "He's just...some...loser..."

"We're loosing her," Owen said.

"No we're not," Gwen said firmly.

"Don't force it," Jack said firmly.

"She's not going anywhere," Gwen hissed, here eyes narrowing into slits. She suddenly let out a high pitched yelp and slammed into the wall as the glove made a zapping noise.

Owen rushed to Gwen's side, grabbing her arm. Gwen shuddered.

Jack let out a sigh of relief, oblivious to Suzie's chest rising with each breath. Tosh and Ianto however were staring, horrified at the movement.

"Jack," Ianto whispered, pointing at Suzie.

Jack frowned at him, puzzled, before noticing Suzie's chest rising.

"She can't be," he muttered, yanking the knife out her chest.

"Oh no," Ianto groaned when Suzie's chest continued to rise.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it was kind of lame but I couldn't think of anyway I could change what originally happened that much.**

**Also I won't be doing this for each episode and I won't do each and every scene unless it plays out extremely different in my AU because Ianto won't be having visions of each and every little bad thing or it would basically suck with no drama.**

**Also I won't be re-writing the whole Jack and Gwen interrogating Suzie or Gwen running off with Suzie as the Hub locks down because it will play out mostly the same. However Janto will be happening in the next chapter.**

**Please Review. **


	8. Chapter 8

Ianto was filling out Suzie's death certificate when he was hit with another brain boiling vision. He hissed, pressing his knuckles to his forehead as though he was trying to make sure that his brains didn't pour out his skull. Ianto fell to his knees, clutching his head as he withheld from screaming.

_**...laying on a bed...gasps and wanton moans slipping from his lips mixed with a good dose of Welsh curses...his skin flushed with pleasure..."Oh duw...harder, please...JACK!"...**_

Ianto blushed bright red as the vision faded but the images didn't. He stood up, trying not to focus on that rather graphic vision. He didn't notice Jack walking up to him and standing on the other side of the morgue drawer.

"You, okay?" Jack asked, looking concerned.

Ianto's blush brightened, he avoided making eye contact with Jack and instead focused on Suzie's death certificate.

"I'm fine, Sir," he answered. Images of Jack's back muscles rippling as he thrust deeper inside of him made his voice come out slightly raspy.

Jack raised an eyebrow at the slightly raspiness to his usually soft Welsh accent but didn't comment on it.

"I wish we could have changed what happened," Jack sighed.

"Me, too," Ianto agreed, "but we won't always be able to change everything and at least we got some warning about Suzie drawing the energy out of Gwen."

"I know, we won't be able to change everything," Jack said, "I just wish that we could have done something."

He sounded so frustrated and looked defeated, Ianto couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy in his heart but he knew that Jack wasn't a 'talk about his problems' kind of guy.

Ianto bit his lip, remembering the vision. Was he meant to comfort Jack in some other way? Jack would probably prefer that form of comfort over anything else and Ianto couldn't deny that he was attracted to Jack, although Ianto was sure that anyone who met Jack Harkness was attracted to him.

He had the whole 'big, dashing hero' vibe and the looks of a Hollywood actor with a mysterious past that just drew people in like a moth to a flame.

"What should I put on her death certificate, she did have quite a few in the end," Ianto asked, finally making eye contact with Jack.

"Death by Torchwood," Jack replied grimly.

Ianto nodded, writing it down on the certificate while inwardly wondering how he was meant to proposition his boss. Ianto preferred the subtle approach to things but he couldn't think of subtle way of saying 'Would you like to fuck my brains out?'.

He pondered for a moment before remembering the stopwatch in his desk drawer, it was the only thing he could think of.

"Shame I forgot my stopwatch," he mused, feigning casualness, "I could have timed Gwen when she was using the glove."

"Of course, there's always other things you can do with a stopwatch," he added, glad his voice didn't crack from nerves.

"I can think of a few," Jack nodded with a suggestive smile.

"There is quite a list," Ianto agreed.

Jack grinned, his eyes tracing over Ianto's face, "I'll send the others home early. See you in my office in ten."

Ianto smiled, "Ten minutes and counting," he nodded, checking his watch.

Jack stood up straighter, preparing to leave.

"I'll put a lock on the door, don't want her going walking again," Ianto joked, gesturing towards the morgue shelf.

"Nah, our resurrection days are over, thank God."

"Well, that's the thing about gloves, Sir. They come in pairs," Ianto said before he could stop himself.

Jack shot one final, unreadable, glance at him before he headed upstairs. Leaving Ianto to finish Suzie's death certificate.

* * *

**A/N: JANTO HAS HAPPENED! HUZZAH! However I cannot write smut so your imagination is going to have to fill in the blanks. **

**Please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

Ianto burrowed closer into the warmth surrounding him, he was in Jack's bed. Their arrangement had went from one time comfort sex to an affair. Ianto allowed himself to enjoy an extra moment of Jack spooning him before he attempted to wriggle out of Jack's arms.

Ianto knew he was getting feelings for his boss, proper 'I could fall in love with you' feelings, but he also knew that the chances of Jack reciprocating them were slim at best.

Ianto sat up and began to get dressed, he felt the mattress tilt behind him as Jack sat up. He tried to ignore the arm slipping around his waist as Jack began to trail lazy kisses up his shoulder.

"Do you have to go," Jack murmured, he began to gently suck on Ianto's shoulder, nibbling slightly.

Ianto's breath hitched and his heart began to race but he still managed to reply, "Yes."

"Shame," Jack sighed, not stopping his trail of kisses until he reached Ianto's neck.

"The others will be in soon, Jack," Ianto protested as Jack began to leave a hickey on his neck.

Jack pulled away with a noise of disappointment.

Ianto ignored this and used the opportunity to pull his boxers on, he heard Jack searching for a shirt on the opposite side of the bed.

They dressed in silence, making the occasional request for an item of clothing. Their clothes had been thrown in random directions across the room the night before.

When he finally got his clothes on, he climbed out the underground bunker. He exited Jack's office with an empty mug from the night before, pretending to clean, when Toshiko walked in.

She smiled at him, "Morning, Ianto."

"Morning, Tosh. Coffee?" he offered heading over to the kitchen.

"Sure, it's going to be a long day, the Rift predictor says there will be a large Rift spike soon," she sighed.

"I'll text Owen and Gwen," Ianto said, handing her the freshly brewed coffee. She smiled gratefully at him, taking a sip of the hot liquid as her computer loaded.

A few minutes later, Jack walked out his office, fully dressed. Keeping up with the illusion that there was nothing going on between him and Ianto.

* * *

Ianto drummed his fingers against the tourist office desk, Jack had left just over ten minutes ago to get John.

It had been a hectic day with Dianne, Emma and John showing up after travelling 50 years into the future through the rift. Then John had stolen his keys and disappeared with Jack running after him. Ianto glanced at the clock, it had been 15 minutes.

Ianto grimaced, preparing himself. He could feel the oncoming vision. It had gotten easier for him to tell when they were coming. If the vision was going to happen soon then it was like he got a sharp poke in the back of his head before the vision hit him and if the vision wasn't going to happen for a while then it was like a drum beat of pain getting steadily quicker over a period of time before it hit him.

Ianto's hands curled around the edge of the desk right before the crippling agony hit his skull, he bit his bottom lip until it bled to stop himself from screaming. His head hit the desk as flashes of images filled his head.

_**...Jack and John in the car...it fills with smoke...Jack's eyes fluttering close and he goes still and pale as death...**_

Ianto gasped, horrified. Without thinking, he ran out the Tourist Office and bolted across the Plass, trying desperately to run fast enough so that he could get there in time to save Jack.

He continued to sprint to John's house, ignoring the pain in his muscles from the sudden exertion. He ignored the shouts of protest as he pushed his way past people, it wasn't his fault that John stole his car and Jack took the SUV.

Ianto finally reached John's house, he banged on the door with his fist while gasping for breath.

"Jack," he yelled, looking around the street, the SUV was parked up the road slightly. Ianto walked round the corner and noticed the garage door.

He ran down and yanked the door open, stepping back as a thick cloud of smoke floated out. Ianto could feel his stomach twist with the realisation that he was too late.

Ianto covered his mouth with a handkerchief, he may have not been too late to save Jack's life. He stumbled into the garage and yanked the passenger door open to the sight of a very dead looking Jack.

Ianto choked back a sob which threatened to leave his throat. Jack was dead. Ianto hadn't been quick enough. Ianto felt his eyes fill with tears at the realisation, if he had been a bit quicker then Jack wouldn't have died.

He leaned forward and fumbled with the buckle until it unclasped and Jack's body, which had originally been leaning against the door, fell out the car without the seat belt holding him up.

Ianto fell to his knees by Jack's side, openly crying when he couldn't feel a pulse. His hands shook as he searched for his phone, he needed to call someone, to tell them what happened, but who would he phone?

"I'm so sorry, Jack," Ianto croaked, caressing Jack's face slightly before he searched for Owen's number.

Suddenly Jack sat up with a gasp to the sight of a very stunned Ianto Jones. Jack blinked at him, confused.

"Ianto?" he asked, his voice slightly rough from the smoke.

Ianto stared at him, "You were dead," he stated.

Jack sighed, he knew he would have to explain his immortality to Ianto.

"I can't die," he explained, propping himself up on his elbows.

"How?" Ianto asked, baffled.

"I don't know," Jack admitted, "something happened to me a while back and now I'm immortal."

Ianto nodded, digesting the information.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"I had a vision of you dying," Ianto whispered, his voice cracking slightly on the word 'dying'.

Jack then noticed the tear stains on Ianto's face, partnered with red rimmed eyes.

"I'm fine," Jack murmured, brushing a stray tear away with his thumb.

"Does anyone else know, about your immortality," Ianto asked, helping Jack stand up.

"Just Gwen, she saw Suzie shoot me in the head," Jack answered.

Ianto nodded, "We'll have to get back to the Hub, you aren't looking so well."

"Yeah, death by poison takes a while to get over because it doesn't leave my system automatically," Jack explained as they walked out the garage, he sent one last sad look at John's body. He knew someone would find him and hopefully give him a proper burial.

"Ianto, could you not tell anyone about this," Jack asked as they headed for the SUV.

"Of course, I won't," Ianto replied, sliding into the passenger seat.

"Good, now do you have any plans for Christmas?" Jack asked.

"No," Ianto admitted, embarrassed.

"Want to spend it with me in the Hub," Jack offered, "Take-out and sex sounds like an ideal Christmas."

Ianto's lips quirked into a smile, "I could be persuaded to accept that offer."

* * *

**A/N: Please review **


	10. Chapter 10

"30 more reports of Weevils on the loose," Ianto sighed, looking at the latest edition to the vaults. The Weevil numbers had increased and they had started making pained cries ever since Owen opened the Rift to bring Jack and Tosh back from WW2.

"Can't you stop them from making that noise, or make them more comfortable?" Gwen pleaded, a look of great discomfort on her face.

"You got any ideas, how?" Ianto snapped, resisting the urge to massage his forehead.

He had been getting non stop visions all day, all of them showing him images of the horrors happening all over the world; bubonic plague, Roman soldiers slaughtering people, WW2 bombs randomly dropping all over Europe, and several murder victims in Whitechapel with wounds similar to Jack the Ripper's victims.

"Maybe they're time sensitive," Jack mused, "and this Rift disturbance is too much for them."

"We've now filled all vaults, on all nine levels," Ianto informed him, "we're going to have to activate the vaults below, it's just, we've never used them since I've been here."

"Do it," Jack ordered, he turned to Gwen, "You're right, let's go do a search on your dance hall buddy. We need to find him."

Ianto watched them exit the vaults, he turned and watched the Weevil for a moment, it let out another pained cry.

"Hello, Ianto," a familiar feminine voice said, Ianto's head snapped round.

It was Lisa.

She's not real, Ianto told himself, his heart twisting painfully inside his chest at the sight of his beloved dead girlfriend. She looked exactly the same as she did on the day of Canary Wharf, before the battle started. Short black hair, smooth dark skin and the low cut red top which he loved seeing her in. No cyber attachments to her body.

"What are you doing here," Ianto asked, staring at her. She walked towards him with a gentle sway of her hips.

"Why are you here? This isn't happening," Ianto told himself as she drew closer. He could almost smell her flowery perfume.

"There is only one way to stop this, before things get worse," she told him, her voice soft without the robotic undertone which she spoke in after the conversion.

"People will die, Ianto," she said gently, her eyes warm and sincere. Ianto couldn't help but believe her, he had seen the visions of what would happen if they didn't stop this. He just didn't know how to stop it.

"Thousands of people, unless you open the rift," she finished. Ianto froze, Jack had said that opening the Rift had caused this destruction, could re-opening it stop all this?

Ianto closed his eyes briefly and when he opened them, she was gone.

* * *

Jack was dead.

Owen had shot him in the head.

Ianto stood still as Gwen scanned his eye, he felt overwhelmed with everything that was happening.

His head was killing him. Rhys Williams was dead. Jack was dead. Owen had killed him. They were going to open the Rift.

Jack still hadn't came back to life. He had told Ianto he was immortal but maybe it was only certain types of deaths that he could come back from.

Ianto watched as Gwen pressed enter and the Rift opened. A bright pillar of light shot into the sky as the Hub began to self destruct around them.

We're reversing everything that happened, Ianto told himself, Jack will be brought back too.

There was a gasp of breath from the floor, they all watched in surprise as Jack sat up, grabbing Gwen's ankle.

"Oh, my god," Owen gasped, stunned.

"What have you done?" Jack demanded, ignoring Gwen's scream of shock.

Ianto watched as the metal frame work of the Hub collapsed and the glass shattered. He rushed over to help Jack stand up, he ignored Jack's weight pressed against him, too relieved that Jack was alive. Ianto snatched Jack's coat as they passed it and helped Jack put it on. The bricks on the ceiling began to fall and land on the floor.

Ianto glanced back and watched as a support beam crushed all their workstations sending sparks flying.

They ran out the Hub and onto the street. Jack was staggering, still getting half carried by Ianto and Gwen.

"It's going to be okay, Jack," Gwen panted, "Everything's going to go back to normal."

They managed to get half way down the street before they were stopped by the sight of Bilis Manger standing in the middle of the road, looking pleased by something.

Gwen let go of Jack and walked towards him. Jack and Ianto clung to each other, trying to keep Jack steady.

Bilis spoke, "From out of the darkness, he is come."

"What is he talking about?" Gwen asked sharply.

"Son of the Great Beast, cast out before time, chained in rock and imprisoned beneath the Rift."

"What?!"

"All hail Abaddon, the Great Devourer."

Ianto cried out in pain as the vision hit him.

_**...a massive horned beast...people dying on the streets...screaming in fear...**_

Ianto shuddered, he could almost feel the fear radiating of the people as the dark shadow took them.

Jack looked at him, worried.

"Come to feast on life," Bilis continued.

Understanding and pain shone in Jack's eyes, he clearly had a vague idea of what Ianto saw.

There was a roaring sound in the distance and they all watched in horror as the massive beast stepped over the city, the beast they let out of the Rift.

Bilis looked proud as his gaze settled on Abaddon, "I look upon you, my god, and know my work is done." He vanished as the team stared at Abaddon as the screams of dying civilians reached their ears.

"How do we stop it? Tell me what to do, Jack," Gwen said firmly walking back to the team.

Jack glanced at all his team members. He looked at Tosh, she would try to come up with some alternate solution. Owen wouldn't let him go through with the plan and would probably try to fight the thing off with his Hulk side.

Jack faltered slightly when his gaze fell on Ianto, he would try to stop him and possibly get killed in the process. He couldn't let any of his team die, especially not his beautiful young lover.

He turned back to Gwen, he knew he would need someone to take him there and Gwen was stubborn enough not to give up. If Jack didn't mention his self-sacrificing plan then she would go through with it.

"You...get me to an open space," he ordered, letting Gwen sling his arm over his shoulder as they left the other's behind.

As he went to go sacrifice himself to save the world.

* * *

Jack was dead, again.

Except he wasn't coming back this time.

Ianto watched with the others as Gwen sat by Jack's side. He couldn't help but feel jealous, Gwen had a boyfriend at home, a boyfriend who she opened the Rift for because he had died and she didn't even bother spending five minutes with him before coming back to Torchwood.

"How long's she gonna do this?" Owen asked tiredly.

Ianto glanced at him but didn't answer. Tosh didn't draw her eyes off the monitor she, like Ianto, didn't want to be away from Jack's body.

They didn't even get to say goodbye.

Ianto turned away from the monitor, he couldn't stand looking at Jack's dead body, knowing that he was part of the reason that it was there.

He went into Jack's office, there was still a faint smell of his pheromones. He looked around the office, memories washing over him. Jack's arms wrapped around him. Jack's lips pressed against his own. Jack's moans of pleasure as Ianto's hands caressed his body. He was never going to witness that again.

He sniffed as tears burned behind his eyes, he straightened out a few papers to distract himself. Ianto glanced at the coat, Jack's big woollen one which completed the big hero look.

He wandered over and took it off the hook, he smelled it. Inhaling the scent of Jack's pheromones. He quietly began to sob into the coat, he sat down, burying his face in the thick fabric.

* * *

He didn't know how long he sat there sobbing his heart out into Jack's coat but eventually Tosh wandered into the office wearing something different from when he had last seen her so he assumed it had been a few hours and she had went home to change.

"Ianto," she began hesitantly, "I need your help, it's the container for the hand, I'm mending it but I need another set of hands."

Ianto nodded mutely and followed her out the office. He saw Owen brooding in the medical bay, alone.

He knelt down beside Tosh and followed her instructions as best as he could, it was like he was on autopilot.

Then he heard her shocked gasp, she stood up and ran towards someone. Ianto looked in the direction of where she was running to and felt his heart stutter and stop.

It was Jack. He was alive.

Then his heart was hammering hard in his chest as he stood up. Walking towards him, feeling uncertain. Did Jack forgive him?

He held his hand out hesitantly, but Jack ignored this and pulled him into a tight hug. Ianto returned the hug, unwilling to let go of Jack's warm body.

Then Jack pulled back slightly, sliding his hands so that one was cupping his face and the other was behind his neck, and kissed him on the lips.

It was a closed mouth kiss but that didn't stop it from being passionate and full of longing.

Ianto almost wept with relief, Jack was alive. Jack forgave him. Jack was kissing him.

* * *

Jack had left them.

Ianto stood in the Hub with the others as Gwen informed them all about Jack getting taken.

Ianto didn't believe and neither did Tosh who immediately went to check the CCTV and discovered the recording of Jack running towards a blue police box which eventually faded out of sight as Jack clung to it.

Ianto recognised the sound, it was the Doctor's time machine. The TARDIS. Everyone who worked at Torchwood One was told about the mysterious 'Doctor' who could travel in time in his police box. He was there on the day of Canary Wharf.

And Jack had abandoned them all to go with him.

Ianto wasn't surprised by this, what would make Jack stick around? His team had betrayed him, maybe he had only forgiven them because he knew he would be leaving.

Ianto placed the container of coffees on Tosh's work station. He looked around at the mess and began to clean.

Jack had abandoned them.

Jack was gone.

And it was unlikely that he would return.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I will be doing a chapter or two for TYTNW (The year that never was) but it will be from Jack's pov so warning it may be slightly dark but I will give a warning of what will be mentioned, torture, rape, ect. **

**Please review! **


	11. Explanation for Ianto's visions

Okay, I have decided to make a quick explanation about Ianto's visions.

Ianto will get visions of things that happen which will effect him either directly or indirectly (e.g Jack dying in his car and being found by someone else would indirectly change his future because that someone might mention it to the police and UNIT might get involved, or Gwen getting killed by Suzie will cause them to need a new team member, ect) but he will only get the vision if a person purposefully decides to do something that will change his future, Suzie and her bat shit crazy idea to kill Gwen, Jack deciding to stay with John in the car.

So that's also why he never 'saw' Jack leaving because it was a spur of the moment decision, Jack didn't know the Doctor would come and he didn't think about running for him, he just did hence spur of the moment decision.

And he will see Jack on the valiant because Jack is part of his life so when the Master decides to chain Jack up in the boiler room then Ianto will notice this along with all the other horrifying things the Master decides to do to Jack and Earth.

In case you don't get what I mean, Ianto can see the future of anyone who is directly involved in his life, the team.

Another thing I should probably add is that he'll only get visions if the person or thing decides to do something that will effect him _if _they are in 21st Century Earth (Valiant included). So he won't see John coming to Earth because he isn't on Earth when he decides to come through the Rift.

Also if you are wondering about Ianto seeing all the horrors happening around Earth that don't effect him then he will see this because it does effect him, because the destruction of time itself does effect Ianto. (I'm talking about the End of Days chapter)

So his visions are a kind of mix of Cordelia Chase's from Angel and Alice Cullen's from Twilight.

I hope that the explanation made sense.


	12. Chapter 11

**Trigger Warnings: Torture, detailed but not graphic **

* * *

Jack had lost track of what day it was.

He was usually chained in the Valiant's boiler room, only getting a daily meal of a tasteless, mashed vegetable.

Of course he also got daily torture sessions, it was the only time when the Master let him into the upper levels of the Valiant, declaring that he wasn't going to waste his energy going to 'the freak' when he could also cause the Doctor pain by torturing Jack in front of him.

He was currently in the middle of his second torture session of the day. Someone had given the Master a book on historical torture methods. Jack had never felt such strong hatred for someone in his entire life.

**(Torture scene)**

The Master had somehow gotten someone to create a glass version of an Iron Maiden, which was basically a large glass container with several sharp objects attached the the walls of it.

Jack was currently locked inside of this with the sharp objects embedded into his flesh, making him slowly bleed to death.

The Doctor was watching this with eyes filled with pain and sorrow.

Jack didn't know what to say to him, which was probably best considering he wouldn't be able to say anything anyway with a spear pierced through his throat.

Jack's eyes flickered towards the timer on the far wall, the Master had gleefully told him that the container wouldn't open for 5 hours, so Jack had 5 minutes left of this until he was released.

He let his mind wander to distract himself from the pain. He thought of his team back home in Cardiff. He hoped they were still alive, the Master had informed him that when he found them, they would be joining him in the boiler room.

Jack silently pleaded that they would never be found. There would be no torture more painful than being the reason of his team's death. Of Ianto's death.

He thought about the young welsh boy often, he spent most of his time chained in the boiler room, daydreaming about having a proper relationship with Ianto. He had sworn to himself that when the paradox was reversed that he would finally ask Ianto on a date and tell him how he felt. He smiled wistfully at the thought.

There was a faint buzzing sound and the door opened, Jack fell forward and bled out onto the floor. He didn't have the energy to pull himself up.

He died in a pool of his own blood with the Doctor whispering apologies in the far corner.  
**(End of scene)**

* * *

Ianto grimaced, sliding down the wall he had been leaning against until he hit the floor.

He, Toshiko, Owen, Gwen and her boyfriend Rhys had been hiding out in a secret underground Torchwood facility. It had been 3 months since the world went to hell after Harold Saxon turned out to be a mass murderer who set the Toclofane on the human race and took over planet Earth.

They had heard about Martha Jones, the woman who was travelling the Earth and spreading the story of the Doctor.

The mysterious Doctor, Torchwood's number 1 enemy, the man that was currently on board the Valiant, with Jack.

Ianto sighed, massaging his temples. He had long given up taking pain killers, it made him feel guilty to think about taking a few pills to lessen his pain when what he saw Jack going through was a million times worse.

"Do we want to know?" Owen asked, he and Tosh were curled up on the coach together, they both looked exhausted and a lot thinner than they did 3 months ago.

Ianto shook his head mutely, he wasn't going to describe the horror of what he just saw. Gwen grimaced and buried her head in Rhys' shoulder.

Ianto ignored the familiar jabbing sensation in the back of his head, wishing that a certain immortal captain was with him.

All he got was a skull splitting vision of thousands dying, screaming in terror as the Toclofane descended.

* * *

Jack gasped back to life, alone, chained in the boiler room. He vaguely wondered how long it took for him to revive but there were no windows to give him an estimate.

He sighed, glancing around the room, wishing for someone to talk to. He was friendly with Tish, but she only came by once a day to give him his cold mashed food, whenever he was allowed it.

He knew he had to stay optimistic, the Doctor had a plan and hopefully the paradox would be reversed and Jack would be allowed to go back home, to Cardiff. To the Hub.

To Ianto.

* * *

**AN: Okay, I will have one more chapter for TYTNW - Jack in the TARDIS with Martha and the Doctor, talking before he goes back home.**


	13. Chapter 12

Ianto sat on the floor, leaning against the wall next to him.

The toclofane had found them 2 months ago, Gwen and Rhys didn't survive the encounter. Tosh had fled to Japan to protect her family with Owen following her. They died a week later.

Ianto had stayed in Wales, he hadn't seen any visions of his family dying which meant there was still a possibility they were alive and Ianto needed to stay close by in case the toclofane attacked them. Not that he would be much help if they did attack.

He was currently hiding out in an abandoned warehouse, alone. He had to stay alone or people would question him about his visions which were slowly killing him.

The visions were getting more frequent and his brain couldn't handle the stress. They were driving him insane with images of people dying all over, screaming in agony and pleading for help.

He rarely had the energy to move, he couldn't get much sleep because his head never stopped hurting. His skin was almost translucent, he had dark shadows under his eyes and he looked like a skeleton covered in a layer of skin.

He also had several scars from toclofane attacks which he barely survived from.

Ianto looked at the wall of tally marks, he used it to keep track of the date. It had been exactly one year since all this torture and pain began.

He closed his eyes, trying to capture a few moments of sleep before the next vision hit. He could already feel the pain building up in the back of his skull.

* * *

It was over.

Time had been reversed and it was as if the past year had never happened.

Of course, you'd remember it if you were on the Valiant at the time of the paradox ending which unfortunately, Jack had been.

Jack was currently in the console room of the TARDIS, trying his hardest not to flinch whenever the Doctor accidentally touched him.

His body had healed itself of the physical wounds but the mental scars were still there. Jack knew they would take longer to heal but being on the TARDIS wouldn't help. He just wanted to go home.

"Right," the Doctor said with forced brightness, "how about a nice trip to Futyer? They have lovely waterfalls this time of year."

Jack and Martha exchanged a guilty glance as the Doctor continued to ramble on.

"Well, it's not actually a waterfall," he continued, "it's more of millions of tiny diamonds..."

"Doctor," Jack interrupted.

The Doctor's expression fell, "Right, you want to go home."

"21st Century, Cardiff," Jack nodded, the Doctor nodded and glumly set the co-ordinates to the correct place.

Jack exited the TARDIS to the familiar sight of the Plass. He smiled slightly, he was going to be seeing his team soon. He was going to be seeing _Ianto_ soon.

He remembered the Master telling him about Gwen and Rhys getting torn apart by Toclofane, and Owen and Tosh burning with the rest of Japan, and Ianto who was found dead in an empty warehouse by unknown causes.

Then he turned back to the TARDIS and felt guilt churn inside his stomach, he was abandoning the Doctor who was probably unaware that Martha would be doing the same.

"Time was, every single one of these people knew your name," Martha commented, she was looking at the locals going about their daily lives, unaware of what happened.

"Now, they've all forgotten you," she concluded sadly.

"Good," the Doctor muttered.

"Back to work," Jack decided, ducking under the railing.

"I really don't mind though," the Doctor said hopefully, "come with me." He jerked his head in the direction of the TARDIS.

Jack gave him a sad smile, "I had plenty of time to think that past year, The Year That Never Was. And I kept thinking about that team of mine. Like you said, Doctor, responsibility."

"Defending the Earth. Can't argue with that," the Doctor nodded, before grabbing Jack's arm, exposing the vortex manipulator.

"Hey, I need that!" Jack protested.

"I can't have you walking around with a time-travelling teleport," the Doctor said firmly, waving his screwdriver over the vortex manipulator, "You could go anywhere—twice. The second time to apologise."

"And what about me? Can you fix that?" Jack asked hopefully, he wished for mortality, being able to grow old with someone he loved, "Will I ever be able to die?"

"Nothing I can do," the Doctor shrugged, "You're an impossible thing, Jack."

Jack laughed, "Been called that before."

He went to walk off but turned and gave a final salute to them both, "Sir. Ma'am."

He began to walk before stopping, again.

"But I keep wondering…what about aging? 'Cause I can't die but I keep getting older. The odd little grey hair, you know? What happens if I live for a million years?" Jack grimaced at the thought.

"I really don't know," the Doctor admitted.

Jack chuckled, "Okay, vanity. Sorry. Yeah, can't help it. Used to be a poster boy when I was a kid back on the Boeshane Pennisula," he said reminiscently, "Tiny little place. I was the first one ever to be signed up for the Time Agency. They were so proud of me. They Face of Boe they called me," he remembered.

Jack shook his head, "I'll see you."

He ran towards the water tower, to Torchwood.

To his team.

* * *

**AN: Okay, it's Kiss Kiss Bang Bang with John Hart woop! **

**Please review! **


	14. Chapter 13

Ianto blinked at his gun in surprise, he was certain that he didn't pull the trigger.

Ianto's head snapped round and standing there, gun raised was Jack. Ianto's heart raced at the sight until the reminder that Jack had left them came.

"Hey, kids, d'ya miss me?" Jack chuckled, holstering his weapon.

The team stared at him, dumbfound.

* * *

"I'll drive the sports car back to the Hub," Ianto said, he wasn't sure how he felt about Jack's sudden return, he hadn't seen this which meant Jack made the decision when he wasn't on Earth.

"Alone," he added quickly, noticing Jack opening his mouth to speak.

Gwen nodded stiffly, "Of course."

Ianto slid into the driver's seat, he let out a sigh of relief when he noticed the keys, he didn't want to waste time hot wiring a car.

He drove off, in front of the SUV so that he would arrive first and be able to make some coffee.

He wondered what Jack was doing here, he had left with the Doctor, why would he return after finally finding the Time Lord.

Ianto shook his head, he knew the team were going to end up confronting Jack on his 3 month disappearance, he would ask then.

* * *

"You left us, Jack," Gwen yelled, shoving him into the door frame.

Jack grimaced, resisting the urge to recoil from the team's anger, "I know, I'm sorry."

"We knew nothing, Jack," Gwen said angrily.

"Where were you?" Tosh asked.

_Hell on Earth_, Jack thought but answered with, "I found my Doctor." Who called me wrong.

"Did he fix you?" Owen asked.

"What's to fix? You don't mess with this level of perfection," Jack joked, hiding his hurt at Owen's careless comment.

"Are you going back to him?" Ianto asked.

Jack looked at him, he had almost forgotten how beautiful Ianto was, he hadn't managed to get a proper look at him after shooting the Blowfish.

"I came back for you," Jack said sincerely. Ianto's expression didn't waver so Jack added, "All of you."

Then the Rift alert went off.

* * *

It was John Hart.

John fucking Hart.

Jack couldn't let him stay, he would find out about Jack's team sooner or later and Jack couldn't put their lives at risk because of John's jealousy issues.

"You need to leave," Jack told him, "I don't want you on my territory."

"What?" John laughed in disbelief, "Time was you couldn't get enough of me on your territory."

He suddenly grabbed his gun and fired at the far door before turning and shooting at the opposite one.

"Alright, everybody out," John called, his gun raised.

Ianto, Owen, Gwen and Tosh came through the doors, guns raised.

"Everything alright, Jack?" Gwen asked, as she and Ianto moved forward with Owen and Tosh doing similar at the other side.

"You've got a team," John laughed, lowering his gun, "how sweet."

"Oh, pretty little friend," he commented, eyeing Tosh before turning to Jack, "No blond though, you need a blond."

"God, he's worse than Jack," Owen said disgusted.

"Oh, do you have a team name?" John grinned, "I love team names."

"Torchwood," Jack spat, glaring.

"Oh, not Excalibur, Blizzard, Bikini Cops, No? Torchwood, oh dear," John snorted.

"Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato and Owen Harper," Jack gestured towards each team mate as he said their name, "Meet-"

"Captain John Hart," John interjected.

"We go back," Jack said shortly.

"Excuse me, we more than go back," John scoffed, "We were partners."

"In what way?" Ianto asked, Jack resisted the urge to smile when he heard the undercurrent of jealousy,

John smirked, "In every way, and then some."

"It was two weeks," Jack reminded him.

"Except the two weeks was trapped in a time loop so we were together for five years," John corrected, "It was like having a wife."

"You were the wife," Jack scoffed.

"You were the wife."

"No, you were the wife."

"Oh, but I was a good wife," John grinned.

"I bet you were," Tosh said, earning a surprised look from Owen.

"What?" Tosh said defensively, "Don't pretend you haven't noticed, he's cute."

"They're just shy," John informed her.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked warily.

"I was wondering when we would get to that," John muttered, revealing his vortex manipulator.

"That's the same as yours," Tosh said, recognising the wrist strap.

"Mine's bigger," Jack said smugly with a smirk at John.

"Mine's lasts much longer," John huffed.

"Get two time agents in the same room and it's always about the size of the wrist strap," John added with an eye roll.

"Yeah, what's a time agent?" Owen asked.

"What, he hasn't told you about his past?" John asked, surprised.

"No, he hasn't," Gwen replied flatly, clearly annoyed.

"Anyway, I'm working with this woman," John said, showing them the image of a small canister, "Beautiful, clever, sexy, yada yada yada, and we both get shot. And as she's dying, she begs me, tells me about these radiation cluster bombs she had been working on."

"I don't like the sound of that," Owen muttered, eyeing the 3D image of the canister.

"3 canisters, contents beyond toxic, swallowed up in a rift storm," John explained.

"And ended up here," Tosh realised.

"Bingo," John nodded, "that's the downside of your city being built on a rift of space and time, now left to their own devices, the radiation will break down the canisters and then infect your people. And planet. They need to be neutralized."

"What do you get out of this?" Jack asked suspiciously, the John he knew never did anything without gaining something for himself.

"Dying woman's wish?" John offered with a shrug. Jack shot him a disbelieving look.

"Now there's only one problem, I don't know where they are," John added, "hoping local knowledge might help."

"When we get back to the Hub, I can do a city wide scan on radiation surges and cross reference that with rift activity within that time span," Tosh smiled.

"What are you, the brains and the beauty?" John said, his lips quirking slightly.

"See, together it's an easy job," John said, Jack stood in front of him.

"We do this, then you get out of here right away."

"Oooh, does this mean I get to see your house?"

* * *

"He's a compulsive liar, why is he in the building?" Gwen demanded, as her and Jack wandered through the vaults, Gwen was catching Jack up on their latest inmates.

"Because there's the tiniest 1% chance that he's breaking a habit of a life time and telling the truth, which means the city is in danger," Jack said, also he wasn't going to let John Hart out of his sight.

"What did he mean by a time agent, you've never mentioned it," Gwen commented, staring at him.

Jack looked away with a sigh.

"That was in the past," he dismissed.

"There you go again," Gwen sighed, "you know everything about me, Jack, why do you keep on shutting me out?"

He could sense that she was trying to read his emotions, but the Time Agency had taught Jack how to block Telepathic and Empathic abilities, which meant that Gwen wouldn't be able to sense if John was lying or not.

"Here and now, that's what's important, the person I am now, that's what I'm proud of," Jack said firmly.

"Then why did you desert us?" she snapped.

Jack didn't reply, he didn't know how to explain to Gwen that he had been waiting for the Doctor for so long.

"Where did you go?" she asked quietly, continuing to stare at him

Jack sighed, he wouldn't be able to tell her the whole truth. Gwen would push for more information and Jack couldn't handle that, he needed to talk to someone who wouldn't ask for more information.

"Tell me, where did you go, talk to me," she urged.

"I have died so many times," Jack said finally, "Been dragged back into life, like being hauled over broken glass. I saw the end of the world." he forced a laugh.

"How?" Gwen whispered, her eyes wide with wonder.

"Doesn't matter now. But after it was all over... I knew I belong here. What kept me fighting was the thought of coming home to the team," Jack finished, squeezing her hand.

He noticed the flash of disappointment which crossed her face. Jack was aware of Gwen's crush on him, or more accurately, her infatuation with his 'big hero who will always save the day' persona. Jack enjoyed the attention, it was a nice ego boost but he didn't return her feelings even if he did flirt with her a bit, he flirted with everyone, it was just part of his personality.

His finger brushed over a diamond ring, he lifted her hand up.

"What's that?" he questioned, feigning ignorance.

"That's an engagement ring, that is," she said.

"You're getting married," Jack asked incredulously. Even before they had all gained powers, Torchwood had been a large secret which Gwen had kept from Rhys, the extra secrets she was keeping from him couldn't be healthy for their relationship.

"Rhys asked, when you were away," Gwen replied.

"Wow, Gwen Cooper getting married," Jack laughed, "Down on one knee?" He remembered when he had first arrived in Cardiff back in the 19th Century, he had fallen in love with a young girl called Rowena, he had proposed, thinking that he would grow old with her, he hadn't.

"He tried to," Gwen shrugged, "and then he had a twinge in his back and had to lie on the settee, and that's when he popped the question."

"And you said yes," Jack said slowly, thinking again of all the secrets she was hiding from Rhys. Torchwood. Empathy. Being able to turn into a cat.

"Well, no one else will have me," she replied, staring at him with an almost challenging look on her face.

"Good for you," Jack said sincerely, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. He had left John alone in the Hub, God only knows what he could have gotten up to in that time.

"Work to do," he added, leaving the vaults.

* * *

"How are you, Ianto?" Jack asked, concerned. Ianto was looking a lot thinner than he did before Jack left, he had also been rubbing his forehead slightly.

"All the better for having you back, sir," Ianto replied, turning away, he was still confused about his feelings for Jack, it didn't help with Jack saying that he had came back for him.

Jack sighed, "Can we maybe drop the sir, now? While I was away, I was thinking... Maybe we could, when this is all done... Dinner? A movie?"

Jack was pretty sure that it shouldn't have been so difficult for him to get those words out but he was nervous that Ianto might have moved on and would reject him.

Ianto turned and looked at him, hands on his hips.

"Are… you asking me out on a date?" Ianto asked uncertainly, did Jack want to make their relationship serious?

"Interested?" Jack asked.

Ianto turned away again, "Well... As long as it's not in an office. Some fetishes should be kept to yourself."

Ianto continued to search for the canister, his brain taking a minute to process that Jack Harkness had just asked him out on a date. His heart was beating wildly in his chest.

"Looks like we're gonna have to go through every drawer, bin and plant pot," Jack gave a nervous laugh, he wasn't sure if Ianto had just agreed to the date or not, he hoped that he had.

"Right. OK. I'll do this floor, don't want you getting overexcited," Ianto teased, "and you take the roof. You're good on roofs."

Jack nodded and headed towards the door but was stopped by Ianto.

"Jack? Why are we h-helping him?" Ianto asked nervously, he could feel the pain in the back of his skull getting worse, he was certain that Hart was up to something.

"He's a reminder of my past. I want him gone," Jack said firmly.

Jack had the door half open before he turned back to Ianto.

"By the way... Was that a yes?" he asked.

Ianto opened his mouth to confirm he had when agony exploded inside his skull. He clutched the back of his head as his knees gave out, he was dimly aware that Jack had caught him.

**_...Gwen laying in a large shipping container...Tosh laying on the floor, clutching her bleeding stomach...Jack falling off the roof, and landing on a bench, dead..._**

"No," Ianto groaned, opening his eyes to Jack's concerned face.

Jack had his arms wrapped around Ianto's arms and torso, pinning him to his chest. Ianto placed his hands on Jack's shoulders, gasping.

"What did you see?" Jack asked frantically.

"John," Ianto gasped, "he's hurt Gwen, he's going to shoot Tosh and then push you off the roof."

"Right, we'll go and get the container, then go rescue the others," Jack decided, "Owen will be able to help Tosh and John's probably used his paralysing lip gloss which will take a few hours before it kills you."

Ianto nodded and they headed for the roof.

* * *

"John, put the gun down," Jack ordered, he and Ianto raised their own weapons.

John turned, looking surprised, "How did you know?" he asked suspiciously.

"We tried to use our comms," Ianto lied coolly, he wasn't telling John Hart about his visions, God only knew what he would try to do with that information.

John scowled, not holstering the weapon.

"Where's Gwen," Jack demanded harshly.

Owen was helping Tosh, being careful to not touch her skin and accidentally heal the wound with the bullet still inside her. Ianto also suspected that Owen, like Ianto, didn't want John Hart knowing about their powers.

"She's fine, for now," John huffed, "give me the other canister."

"No," Jack replied flatly.

John considered this for a moment before raising his gun and shooting Jack between the eyes, Jack fell to the floor, dead. And before Ianto could react, John turned to him and punched him in the face, causing his head to crack against the shelves behind him.

Pain exploded in his head, he collapsed to the floor as everything began spinning. None of them could stop John as he grabbed the canister and Jack's vortex manipulator before teleporting out, along with their weapons.

Jack came back with a gasp, he looked around and noticed John was missing, Ianto was hurt and he didn't have either the canister or the vortex manipulator.

"Crap, Owen can you heal Tosh?" Jack asked, helping Ianto stand up, steadying him with an arm around the waist.

"Yeah, just got to get the bullet out...yes, got it," Owen cheered, pressing his hand over Tosh's stomach, the wound had disappeared when he removed his hand.

Owen rushed over and pressed his fingers to Ianto's forehead, the pain disappeared immediately.

"Thanks," Ianto grunted.

"Right, let's go save Cooper and kick John's ass," Owen declared.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter will be the aftermath of John leaving, so the team will be staying in a fancy hotel and Jack and Ianto finally get to have a proper discussion. Warning there will be mentions of torture and angst. I will give proper warnings at the beginning of the chapter. **

**Also the rest went the same, Gwen got healed, they found out about the bomb, John grabbed Gwen, then bomb exploded while in the rift and time reversed slightly. **

**Also there will be no Gwack moments in my fic, Janto only. **

**Please Review! **


	15. Chapter 14

**WARNING: Mentions of torture and death **

* * *

"Right, here's your keys, everything's on the Torchwood account so feel free to go wild," Jack said, handing Owen, Tosh and Gwen the keys to their rooms.

"Are you trying to bribe us for forgiveness?" Owen asked, snatching his key.

"Is it working?" Jack asked, crossing his arms.

"Is there a mini bar?" Owen asked.

"Yes," Jack answered.

"Then yes, it's working," Owen smirked.

Jack watched them all head towards the elevator, laughing. He turned to Ianto, suddenly feeling hesitant.

"I...I did get you a room," he began, "but I thought, you might want to share, with me?"

Ianto looked at him for a moment before nodding. Jack let out a sigh of relief.

They rode the elevator in silence, neither of them knew what to say.

Jack checked the key, "It's room 394."

The room was gorgeous with a cream coloured carpet, dark red walls, a king sized bed with a wall sized window opposite it.

Ianto kicked his shoes off at the door while Jack wandered around the room, shrugging his coat off and tossing it on the bed.

"It's a lovely room," Ianto said, breaking the silence.

Jack glanced at him, "Yeah."

"So, is there any reason for you inviting me up to your hotel room?" Ianto asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Jack sat next to him, his posture slumped, "I wanted to talk to you, about where I went."

Ianto blinked, surprised.

"You don't have to," he said quickly.

"I want to," Jack said firmly, grabbing his hand.

"Is alcohol going to be needed for this?" Ianto asked, Jack didn't look very comfortable and there was a sort of stiffness around him, like he was expecting pain.

"Probably," Jack grimaced, twisting his hands nervously as Ianto went to the mini bar and pulled out a bottle of Scotch.

Ianto poured some scotch into two glasses and handed one to Jack before sitting down again.

"Thanks," Jack muttered, taking a mouthful.

"I was gone for a year," Jack said eventually, "I went to the end of the universe."

"There was this Professor, but he wasn't an actual Professor, he was a Time Lord but he disguised himself as human," Jack continued.

Ianto wondered what sort of extraterrestrial technology could change a person or Time Lord's species, he didn't ask this though, Jack looked nervous enough without questions.

"And he changed himself back to a Time Lord, but he was psychotic, he stole the TARDIS and travelled back to the 21st Century, you'd know him as Harold Saxon."

Ianto frowned, remembering that Saxon had sent them to the Himalayas for a week, saying that there was an odd disturbance that Torchwood needed to fix.

Jack glanced at his expression and nodded, "Yeah, he sent you to the Himalayas to distract you from what he was planning."

"He...he created this paradox machine, it meant that he could bring these things made from the future people into the past to...to kill their ancestors...they were called Toclofane"

Ianto inhaled sharply at the realisation, something had happened, which caused most of Earth's population to get killed, and Jack had witnessed this.

"He found out I couldn't die," Jack's voice began to shake slightly, "I...he tortured me, daily, for a whole year."

Ianto wrapped an arm around Jack's trembling shoulders.

"It was horrible...he- he kept on inventing new ways too torture me...he used medieval stuff too...an Iron Maiden...a rack...pear of anguish...he even did the rat torture method."

Ianto blanched, resisting the urge to throw up at the mental images. He wrapped both his arms around Jack who was now silently sobbing.

"It's okay," Ianto whispered, "he can't hurt you anymore."

"You and the rest of the team died," Jack mumbled, "the Master...the Time Lord that had done this...he told me about it...Gwen and Rhys got torn apart...Owen and Tosh burned to death in Japan...and he didn't know how you died...which was worse b-because I kept on thinking about ways you could have died...without me there to save you."

"I'm safe, the team's safe, you're safe," Ianto murmured, hugging Jack tightly.

Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist, burying his face in Ianto's neck.

"The Doctor's companion, Martha, she stopped it...she travelled all over Earth, talking about the Doctor, and she managed to stop the Master and the paradox, so time went back to normal...and it was all over..."

"I knew I needed to come back, you're the only thing that kept me from going insane during that year, my memories of you kept me fighting."  
Ianto pressed his lips against Jack's, he could taste the saltiness of Jack's tears on his lips. Jack kissed him back gently, he was kissing Ianto like he would never get to again.

"How about you go shower and I order some food?" Ianto suggested, Jack looked like he could do with a freshening up and some food.  
Jack nodded, he headed for the bathroom, undressing as he went.

Ianto grabbed the phone and ordered some food for himself and Jack, "Two chicken soups with rolls, please."

He sighed, placing the phone down. What Jack told him was a lot to take in but he knew Jack needed him.

He shrugged his suit jacket and tie off, unbuttoning the top button and rolling up his sleeves.

He took his and Jack's clothes and placed them inside the dresser, before standing in front of the window, looking out at Cardiff.

He looked at the view and tried to picture the destruction that hadn't actually happened. He guessed that the paradox had stopped him from seeing anything before it happened, because it was an alternate timeline that never happened.

He could hear the shower running and imagined the horrors that Jack went through, he couldn't picture going through that with his sanity intact.

He shook his head, clearing his mind of the images, he could only imagine how Jack was feeling right now. He heard the water stopping in the bathroom as there was a knock on the door.

He went to answer it, and collected the food with a grateful smile. He closed the door as Jack walked out the bathroom in his underwear, dripping with water.

"Chicken soup?" Ianto offered, placing the bowls on the table with the glasses of scotch.

Jack nodded, sitting opposite him and grabbing the bowl and a roll.

"What happened during the 3 months that I was gone?" he asked, tearing off a piece of roll.

"We argued for a few days over who's in charge, Owen and Gwen mostly, me and Tosh weren't bothered that much," Ianto shrugged.

"Then we decided that Gwen would choose what cases we took while Owen was in charge of field operations, I did most of your paperwork because I was the only one who could forge your signature and I kept contact with UNIT and the Crown so that they were unaware of your disappearance."

"You did good," Jack smiled, popping a piece of bread in his mouth.

"And I spent most nights in the Hub rift sitting."

Jack nodded, "Well, I'm back now so you won't have to do that anymore, unless you want to keep me company."

"Sounds romantic," Ianto joked, "Rift sitting and coffee, true definition of romance."

"Speaking of romance, do you have anywhere in mind for where I should take you on our date?" Jack asked.

"Nowhere too crowded," Ianto grimaced.

Jack nodded, then glanced at his watch, "It's getting late and we need to get in early tomorrow so we can go over the paperwork from my absence."

They stood up and got into the bed, turning the lights off so that the only light came from the moon.

"I want to do this right," Jack murmured, wrapping his arm around Ianto's waist from behind, "so no sex until you're ready."

Ianto nodded, making a sleepy noise of agreement as he fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: Please Review **


	16. Chapter 15

"I can't believe that Jack asked you out," Tosh said, "You're lucky."

Ianto smiled bashfully. "I know," he murmured, pleased, "he says he wants to do it properly, like a serious relationship."

"Wow. Jack Harkness doing monogamy," Tosh mused, "congratulations, Ianto, you managed to make an intergalactic playboy do monogamy."

Ianto laughed, "I'm going to tell Jack you said that."

"Who said what?" Jack asked, exiting his office at the sound of laughter.

"Apparently I've made an intergalactic playboy do monogamy," Ianto snorted.

"Well, Tosh isn't wrong there," Jack replied, winking at Ianto, "By the way, where are Owen and Gwen, I just got a call from the police department, apparently there was a rather unusual murder at a block of flats in Grangetown."

"They left early because the Rift's been quiet," Tosh shrugged.

"I'll send them the address," Ianto said quickly, "I can finally get round to cleaning your office when you aren't there to harass me," he added playfully to Jack.

"You've never complained," Jack countered.

"It's rather difficult to complain with your tongue in my mouth, Sir."

Tosh laughed, grabbing her gear as she and Jack headed out.

Ianto quickly texted Owen and Gwen the address before heading to Jack's office.

* * *

"Making friends?" Tosh asked, amused.

"Not really," Jack replied, "what've you got?"

"Well, no glass inside so it was definitely broken out," Tosh answered.

"The stab wounds were caused by a long, narrow blade," Jack sighed, the strong smell of copper hitting him, "which that isn't," he added, pointing to the bat.

Jack could sense the wolf inside him reacting to the smell of blood, it made him hungry. He grimaced and made a mental note to tell Ianto to order some food, preferably something with meat.

"And none of the weapons in the room could have done this so how the hell did they manage it?" Jack asked, frustrated.

"Husband was unconscious and the wife probably weighs less than I do, I can't see either one of them doing this," Tosh sighed, looking at the room.

"When you fear for your life, you'd be surprised at what you can do," Jack muttered, remembering being able to pull his shackles off the wall after being starved for days on the Valiant.

"Right, we won't find anything here, we might as well head back to the Hub and see if Owen and Gwen found anything," Jack sighed, standing up.

"And can you call Ianto and ask him to order a large meat feast," Jack asked, "the wolf's smelling the blood and it's making me hungry."

"Lovely," Tosh grimaced, pulling out her mobile, "thank you, for that mental image, Jack."

Jack shrugged, "What can I say, I have the appetite of a hungry animal."

* * *

"'Just us and this room for as long as it takes?' Terrifying," Ianto commented.

"Really?" Jack asked, sounding pleased.

"Absolutely. Shivers down my spine," Ianto said seriously.

"You don't look scared," Jack noted.

"Oh, it...passed," Ianto shrugged, with a smirk.

Jack let out a low growl which did send a shiver down Ianto's spine, he raised his fist in mock anger before turning away.

* * *

"You said we weren't allowed to use that again," Tosh commented as Ianto wheeled in the interrogation chair with Jack who was carrying the mind probe in a box.

"It's just a mind probe," Jack huffed.

"Remember what happened last time we used it?" Ianto pointed out, it hadn't been pretty and it took him hours to clean the alien brains off the walls.

Gwen felt a sense of unease as she felt Ianto's displeasure.

"That was different," Jack protested, "that species has extremely high blood pressure."

"Oh, right, their heads must explode all the time," Ianto said sarcastically.

Gwen's eyes widened in horror at the mental image, suddenly understanding Ianto's displeasure.

"Jack, You can't do this. What if you're wrong? If she's human, it'll kill her," Gwen pleaded, not enjoying the mental image of Beth's brains splattered across the Hub.

Ianto sat down on the interrogation chair.

"I'm not wrong," Jack said stubbornly, "We have to find out what she is. Also wouldn't Ianto have a vision if something went wrong?"

"Don't drag me into this," Ianto muttered, placing his hands through the restraints.

"Take it easy, Jack. Stop at the first sign of trouble," Tosh ordered.

"Or the first sign of exploding," Ianto quipped.

"Gwen...bring her up," Jack ordered.

"Ok," Gwen sighed, going to collect Beth.

Ianto mimed being electrocuted for a moment before Jack pointed a finger at him and snapped, "Hey!"

Ianto shrugged, getting out of the chair, ignoring Owen's exasperated look.

* * *

"No. I can't just hook something up! The entire telephone network is down!" Tosh said slowly, annoyance colouring her tone.

"What about a mobile connection?" Owen asked, oblivious.

"The entire telephone network is down!" Tosh repeated slowly, as though she was speaking to an idiot that couldn't understand that one plus one equaled two.

"Mobiles, landlines, tin cans with bits of string. Everything. Absolutely everything. No phones, phones all broken," Ianto put his fingers up in an imitation of a phone, "Hello? Anyone there? No, cause the phones aren't working."

Owen scowled at him before turning to Tosh, "Well why can't you do anything, you can bloody control technology with your mind!"

Tosh looked irritated, "Whatever's doing this is more powerful than I am."

"What about we try..." Owen began.

Tosh interrupted him, "There is no way of getting in touch with Jack! No way!"

All there heads snapped round when they heard Jack's voice coming from his office radio, "Tosh, Owen, can you hear me?"

Tosh rushed over and grabbed the speaker, "Jack; Thank God. What happened?"

"There's a cell, it's active. Four including Beth, two are dead. We're tracking the last guy now. If we can get to him before he does anything, we can stop this," Jack explained.

"What can I do?" Tosh asked.

"He's heading for an abandoned farm just outside the city. I need to know what's out there," Jack ordered.

"Where the hell's he going? There's nothing there!" Owen protested, incredulous.

"Nothing on the surface," Tosh said darkly.

"Well isn't that a cheery thought," Ianto muttered, heading off to the archives to get information.

Ianto came back a few moments later with a book in his hands, "This is as far back as they go. There used to be a coal mine in the cliff. The army sealed it off in the 40s, doesn't say why."

"Let me see if I can get into the military files," Tosh muttered, she focused on her computer screen and the page loaded up.

Tosh smiled, satisfied, "Come on, guys, that wasn't even difficult."

"It's almost obscene what you do to security systems," Ianto said, amazed.

"Oh, God," Tosh said, reading the information on the page.

"What is it?" Jack demanded.

"The mineshaft," Tosh explained, "The military are using it for storage. Nuclear warheads. Ten of them. Nobody's supposed to know, not even us."

"Please tell me you can stop this," Tosh pleaded.

"Going as fast as we can. If we don't, we won't feel a thing. We're all at the centre of the blast radius," Jack said.

"That's comforting," Tosh mumbled.

"Come on, have a little faith! With a dashing hero like me on the case, how can we fail?" Jack asked cheerfully.

"He is dashing, you have to give him that," Ianto conceded.

"And what if they can't stop it?" Owen asked.

"They'll stop it," Tosh said reassuringly.

"Yeah, but if they can't?" Owen pressed.

"Then it's all over," Ianto said simply.

Owen was silent for a moment before saying, "Let's all have sex."

"And I thought the end of the world couldn't get any worse," Ianto commented.

* * *

Ianto glared down at him, holding the ariel in one hand in a rather threatening manner. Jack stayed silent, not wanting to piss his lover off anymore.

"You taped the ariel to the SUV mirror," Ianto hissed, pointing the ariel at him.

"Yes," Jack nodded, this was clearly the wrong thing to say.

"What were you thinking?" Ianto demanded, waving the ariel around wildly, almost hitting Jack in the face.

"I was thinking that the world was about to end," Jack said defensively, wondering why Ianto was so angry about this.

"Well, now I have to replace the mirror on the SUV because you don't think," Ianto snapped.

Jack frowned, "Ianto, is this really about the SUV mirror?"

"Partly," Ianto admitted, slumping into the chair behind him.

"What's the other part?" Jack asked gently.

"You died," Ianto mumbled, "again, and I wasn't there to help you."

Jack stood up and crouched down next to the chair that Ianto was sitting in, "I'm fine, Ianto." He took Ianto's hand and squeezed it.

"I know," Ianto sighed, "I just hate the thought of you waking up alone."

"Well, I won't be anymore," Jack smiled, pressing a kiss to Ianto's lips.

* * *

**AN: Aww their love is like a massive pigeon crapping on my heart.**

**Please review. Next chapter is To The Last Man and the Janto date. *makes squealy fangirl noises* **


	17. Chapter 16

"Who is he?" Gwen asked, looking at Tommy's file.

"Thomas Reginald Brockless," Jack said.

"Tommy," Ianto supplied.

"24 years old," Jack continued.

"Sort of," Ianto amended.

"Well, he's either 24 or he's not," Gwen argued

"Depends on how you work it out," Ianto explained.

"All right, when was he born?" Gwen asked, smiling.

"1894," Jack informed her as he and Ianto exited the office.

The smile slipped from Gwen's face.

"Owen, you ready?" Jack asked.

Tosh entered the Hub wearing a dress and looking excited as she headed for her desk.

"Yeah. Nearly. Is that a dress, Tosh?" Owen asked, looking at her closely.

"I do believe it is, Owen," Tosh beamed.

"Well, where is he?" Gwen asked baffled, finally leaving Jack's office and following the others down to the morgue.

* * *

"He's been here for 90 years, longer than any of us," Jack told them as they reached Tommy's drawer. "Any of you," he amended, glancing back at them.

"Torchwood have used alien cryogenics since Victorian times," Tosh explained, as Jack pulled Tommy out of the drawer,"they froze Tommy in 1918."

They all surrounded the cryogenics container which held Tommy who looked as though he was merely sleeping.

"So he's 24 or 114 years old. I know which one I'd choose," Jack said.

* * *

"Don't expect the best china," Ianto warned, pouring everyone cups of tea as they dug into their food.

"I'm starving," Tommy admitted, cutting into his food.

"Visitors only," Ianto continued, ignoring the interruption.

"Here, tuck in. There's enough to feed an army," Tommy laughed, gesturing towards all the food that Ianto had set out.

"We should do this every morning," Jack mused as Ianto poured him some tea, Ianto shot him a questioning look so he clarified, "Breakfast I mean."

"Assuming that an alien invasion doesn't get in the way," Ianto snorted.

"Nice dress," Tommy said, looking at Tosh.

"Thank you," Tosh said, pleased. She had a bright smile on her face as she looked at Tommy.

"Got your slacks on underneath. Is it that cold outside?" Tommy joked.

"It's the fashion this year," Ianto explained, setting down the pot of tea.

"1968, they were in miniskirts," Tommy grinned at Owen, "Thought all my Christmases had come at once. Shame they haven't made a comeback."

Owen chuckled, lifting his cup in acknowledgement.

"I still don't get it, why is he here," Gwen pressed.

"Like I said - one day, we're going to need him," Jack shrugged, swallowing some tea.

* * *

"He's a bit of all right," Gwen commented looking at the old photograph. Ianto had pulled them out, trying to look for clues involving the Tommy situation.

"He's the boss," Ianto told her, smiling slightly.

"Nothing changes," Gwen teased.

"She's all right, too," Ianto added, looking at the man in the picture's female companion, "Harriet Derbyshire."

"Wonder what happened to her," Gwen mused.

"She died," Ianto stated as though it should have been obvious, "the year after that was taken. 26 years old."

"So young," Gwen said sadly.

"They all where," he said, thinking of Canary Wharf, his team mates who were barely out of college screaming as Cybermen dragged them off to conversion units.

"Nothing changes," he whispered, suddenly aware of his own mortality.

"Where you going?" Ianto asked as Gwen grabbed her coat and headed out the door.

"St Teilo's Hospital. And bloody cheer up, will you?" Gwen said, leaving the Hub.

Ianto frowned, he sat back down, looking at the pictures.

_Jack knew these people_, he realised, Jack would know all the Torchwood operatives who lived and died, he would be forced to live forever as his co-workers died in the line of duty.

_That's going to be me one day_, Ianto thought, he felt sad for Jack who was forced to live a life of watching his friends and lovers die. It must be lonely.

* * *

"Need a hand?" Owen asked, entering the abandoned hospital wing, he lowered his tool box to the ground.

"Just a couple more," Tosh smiled, tossing Owen a rift monitoring device.

"Listen, Tosh," Owen sighed, fixing the device to the wall, "I've been meaning to say... just be careful."

"What do you mean?" Tosh asked, puzzled as she fixed the other monitor to the wall.

"You're very close to Tommy," Owen said carefully, walking closer to her.

"I've only known him for four days," Tosh pointed out, going to her own kit.

"Yeah. You've fallen for him, haven't you?" Owen sighed, ignoring the jealousy that twisted his insides like ribbons, he shoved the overhead lamp away from his face.

"I can be myself with him. I don't have to pretend," she said simply.

"No, I understand. I didn't think you had some weird fetish for defrosted men," Owen laughed, "I just, um... I don't want you to get hurt, that's all... if you have to say goodbye."

_Cause I'm pretty sure that I'm falling for you._

* * *

Jack shuffled the papers around on his desk, he stopped when he heard familiar footsteps.

"This time tomorrow, he'll be back in 1918," Jack commented, Ianto had been acting rather distracted earlier which worried Jack, he waited for Ianto to come to him though.

"In his own time," Ianto commented, standing by the stairs, "would you go back to yours? If you could?"

"Why, would you miss me?" Jack teased, smiling.

"Yep," Ianto confirmed, walking closer to the desk at a slow pace.

Jack smiled, feeling a burst of affection for his young lover, it spreaded through his chest, making him feel warm and happy.

"I left home a long time ago. I don't really know where I really belong. Maybe that doesn't matter any more," Jack said thoughtfully, thinking about Ianto.

"I know you get lonely," Ianto said, leaning against Jack's desk. Jack put down the papers he was reading at and looked at Ianto.

"Going home wouldn't fix that. Being here, I've seen things I never dreamt I'd see. Loved people I never would have known if I'd just stayed where I was," Jack explained, he waited until Ianto made eye contact before adding, "And I wouldn't change that for the world."

Ianto looked deep into his eyes until he realised what Jack meant. His heart hammered at the insinuation.

He leaned forward, grabbing Jack by the back of the neck, and kissed him. He cupped Jack's face with his other hand, controlling the kiss. Jack grabbed Ianto's shoulders, allowing Ianto to be in control, returning the kiss with equal passion.

Jack pulled back, breathless, "Want to go on that date?"

Ianto nodded, "Sure, I'm starving."

* * *

"Shame the restaurant was closed," Jack sighed, he and Ianto were leaning against the railing, looking out at the Bay with bags of chips.

Ianto shrugged, "We can always go another time, also the chips are good," he added, shoving one in his mouth.

Jack hummed in agreement, snatching one of Ianto's chips. Ianto's slapped his hand away, "You have your own."

Jack shrugged, "Your's taste better," he argued.

Ianto snorted, "They taste the exact same, Jack."

"Well, maybe I just think you look hot all riled up," Jack teased. Ianto scowled at him.

"Why do I put up with you," Ianto sighed, feigning exasperation.

"Cause you love me," Jack said smugly, hoping he was in fact right about that and he wasn't about to get told differently.

Ianto's eyes softened, "Yeah, I do."

Jack swallowed, his heart hammering, "I do too."

Ianto bit his bottom lip before leaning forward and kissing Jack again.

Jack tossed his bag of chips in the bay before returning the kiss, cupping Ianto's face.

Ianto also tossed his chips in the bay before wrapping his arms around Jack's neck.

Ianto pulled back, flushed. He leaned closer and placed his mouth near Jack's ear.

"Take me to bed, Jack," he murmured.

* * *

**AN: Yes they had the sex, I won't be writing it though, I also added a little Towen moment. Jealous!Owen**

**Review please. **


	18. Chapter 17

"Ugh," Jack said, disgusted. He pressed his boot down on the large lump of unknown meat.

"Oh, it stinks," Owen complained, gagging at the stench.

"No bones," Jack said, "just dense flesh." The wolf didn't like the smell of the raw meat.

"It's not like any flesh I've ever seen," Owen muttered, flashing his torch at another block of meat.

Jack shone his torch around the back of the lorry.

"What is it?" Gwen asked, sounding revolted.

Jack kneeled down to get a better look, "Well, as there haven't been any giant cow sightings, I suggest we take a sample back to the hub."

Owen grimaced, turning to his kit.

Gwen jumped out the back of the lorry and walked over to a police officer.

"We're going to need to take the contents of the van, confiscate it until we've done further investigations," she informed the officer.

She resisted the urge to puke when she hear Owen cutting away at the meat, it made an odd squelching sound.

"Did you find out where it came from?" Jack asked Ianto.

Ianto shook his head, "No, but it is a Harwood's lorry, so-"

"Oh, um, that's Rhys's firm," Gwen interrupted, looking at Jack and Ianto.

They all looked at each other for a moment until Owen hopped out the back of the van.

"Right, done," Owen declared, unaware of the tension.

"Let's go," Jack said. They all headed back to the SUV, not knowing that they were being watched.

Rhys Williams watched his fiance drive off in the SUV, stunned.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx**

"There is evidence of a vertebral column but its genetic makeup isn't compatible with any known animal," Owen told Jack.

"Any idea what it is?" Jack asked, he could tell that it wasn't any earth animal, the wolf was revolted by the meat and it was making Jack resist the urge to puke.

"Have to scan it. But whoever's farming this meat knows it's dodgy," Owen said, he held up the packaging label, "You see this? Official vet stamp, 'Fit for human consumption.' It's fake. It's good, but it's fake."

Jack headed out the med bay and over to Toshiko and Ianto.

"Tosh, get on to the haulage firm. Find out where that meat is from and where it's heading," Jack instructed.

"Why does it have to be Rhys's firm? It's a bit too close to home," Gwen sighed.

Tosh had pulled up the Harwoods website, the theme tune began to play.

"You want to stand down?" Jack offered.

"No! I want to find out what's going on," Gwen protested, taking the cup of coffee from Ianto, "Thank you, Ianto."

They all drank their coffees as they waited for the Harwoods theme tune to finish.

_'Who can you trust to transport your cars /Harwood's!/ You won't be sorry with a Harwood's lorry'_

"Catchy," Ianto mused.

"Do you think the haulage firm might be in on it, too?" Tosh asked.

"Rhys? No! He doesn't know what goes in the vans, he just hires them out," Gwen said firmly.

"Driver must have seen it loaded," Ianto pointed out.

"That doesn't implicate Rhys. He's the most honest man I know," Gwen said confidently.

Tosh looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Have you got his direct line?" she asked.

Gwen nodded, pulling out her mobile. She read the number out to Tosh who dialed it on her phone.

A woman's voice spoke, "Harwood's Haulage. How may I help you?"

"Hello, is the manager of your firm there? We need to speak to him about the accident that occurred this morning, we're the police," Tosh said calmly.

There was a moment of silence before Rhys's voice came from the speaker.

"Hello."

"Are you Rhys Williams, the manager?" Tosh asked.

"Yeah, speaking."

"Are you aware of the accident which occurred this morning?"

"Yes, I'm aware of the accident."

"Do you know where the driver was assigned?"

"It's a firm called Harris & Harris. They came to us about two months back. It's a weekly contract."

"Are they licensed?"

Ianto scribbled a note down on a piece of paper.

"Yeah, of course they're licensed!"

"Could you give me their address?"

He handed the note up to Jack who grabbed it and read it.

"No, sorry, all I've got is a service station on the A470, 15 miles from Cardiff."

"Do you have their contact number?"

"No, there's no contact number either."

"Can you tell me where your driver took the meat?" Tosh asked, taking the note that Jack handed her.

"Yes, he was taking it to Caerwen Abattoir. It's a processing plant, just, uh gen—a gen - general meat suppliers."

"What time did the driver leave base?"

"Uh, signed out at 10 to 1:00. Can I ask, what's this about?"

"I can't release that information, sir. Thanks for your cooperation."

Tosh hung up before Rhys could speak.

"Got him," Ianto called from his own workstation, he had the CCTV footage of the motorway on the screen.

"There he is, coming back 40 minutes later," Ianto paused the video,"Let's say it takes 20 minutes to load. We are talking a 10-mile radius."

"Jack!" Owen yelled from the med bay. Jack, Gwen and Tosh rushed over.

"Scan shows it's definitely alien meat," Owen confirmed.

"Where the hell would they get it from?" Jack demanded.

"If it's going into the processing plant, that means it's going into pies, burgers, pasties - everything," Tosh pointed out.

"That means people have been eating it for months," Gwen realised, revolted.

Owen jogged up the steps and pointed to the readings which had been projected onto the wall, "Well, the DNA traces are stable. There are some signs of animal sedative, but no detectable diseases or residues. My guess is, it's good to eat."

"Would you eat it?" Gwen demanded.

"Pizzas arrived," Ianto called, coming up behind them, "assumed it would be a late one."

"What'd you get me?" Owen asked.

"Usual - Meat feast," Ianto replied.

Owen glanced down at the slab of alien flesh on the table and grimaced, "Lovely."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx**

"Well, this is unprecedented, a fiancé finding out," Ianto said finally, swallowing a mouthful of beer.

"Well, Gwen is the only one with a normal relationship," Tosh said wistfully, with a sly glance at Owen didn't notice.

"I'm better off without all that hassle," Owen said quickly, he did want a proper relationship but it was slightly difficult with him being able to turn into a giant, uncontrollable rage monster.

"Maybe the answer is to go out with someone who knows what you do," Tosh said hopefully, not understanding what Owen meant.

"Look around you, Tosh - only we know what we do," Owen pointed out. _And I'm not going to put you at risk._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx**

Jack walked over to greet Rhys, he shook Rhys's hand, "Captain Jack Harkness. Thanks for dropping in, Rhys."

Gwen and Rhys stepped off the lift and Jack went to stand over by Ianto.

"This is the rest of the team," Gwen said, pointing to her team mates, "Owen and Toshiko, Ianto."

"Pleased to meet you," Rhys nodded, Gwen could sense his nervousness and slight disbelief.

"Welcome to our headquarters," Jack smiled.

"Bit bigger than mine," Rhys joked.

Gwen giggled slightly and Jack turned to smile at the others, none of them smiled back.

"So, Gwen tells me you catch aliens," Rhys said finally.

"There's a rift through space and time that runs through Cardiff, Rhys, and stuff slips through it from other timelines and planets and it's our job to monitor it," Owen said with a tight smile.

"You sure they're not some weird kind of cult?" Rhys muttered to Gwen, looking uncertain.

"You saw that alien in the warehouse," Gwen hissed, nudging him, "Go on."

"What did you see?" Jack asked, his friendly expression dropping into a professional mask.

"Uh, it was like this huge, shapeless beast filling the space, like a mound of flesh," Rhys described, remembering the massive creature.

"So it's one massive entity, as opposed to several organisms?" Tosh asked, Rhys nodded.

"The latest tests reveal high levels of chloride, so it probably lives in the water. I reckon it came through the rift into the sea, and it's beached itself," Owen guessed.

"Like a giant alien manatee," Jack nodded.

"But how did they get it there?" Ianto frowned, "That warehouse must be fifty meters long."

"Um...maybe it was smaller when they found it, because they said it's growing," Rhys offered.

Jack looked surprised, "It's not dead?"

"No, it's breathing. It's eye opened," Rhys replied, puzzled.

"So the protein chains are regenerating despite the mutilation, so not only is it replenishing its own flesh, but it's increasing it, giving them a brand-new meat supply," Owen concluded.

"It would last them for years then," Gwen realised.

"If we understood how it worked, we could feed the world," Tosh pointed out.

"We could release a single," Ianto deadpanned.

"We're talking about dodgy pies and Merthyr, okay?" Jack interrupted, "And the fact that they're cutting it up alive," he turned to Rhys, "Which we could've put a stop to already, if it wasn't for you."

Rhys looked annoyed, "I thought my fiance was in danger!"

"Well, Mr. Caveman, she wasn't. She can handle herself," Jack spat, ignoring Gwen's attempts to distract him by waving her arms.

"Jack," she said sharply.

"All you did tonight was mess things up. Now, we have to think of a way to get back in. And thanks to you, they'll have tightened security!" Jack growled.

Rhys stepped back, looking a little alarmed but still protested, "Well, if you stopped and asked me exactly what I saw in there, instead of showing off round the place -"

"Do I show off?" Jack asked Ianto.

"Just a bit," Ianto nodded.

"-You'd know that I got out by telling them I wanted a job as a delivery boy. So rather than cock things up, I found you a way to get in!" Rhys yelled, "But if you can't handle that, big boy, then you can stuff it!"

Jack looked at him for a moment before turning to Gwen, "This is quite homoerotic."

"No, no, no, no, Jack. He is not getting us in," Gwen protested.

"Team meeting," Jack barked, he turned to Rhys, "you too."

Jack turned and left with Ianto following him, Gwen looked pissed as Owen and Tosh silently passed Rhys. Gwen followed them and after a moment, Rhys followed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx**

The team were seated at the table while Gwen paced off to one side.

Rhys was looking at the blue prints which were spread out across the table, "That's where the thing is, that's the sedatives room, that's where they hang and pack all the meat." He gestured to each room.

"That's good to know," Owen nodded.

"Yes, that's good to know, but he is not driving us in," Gwen said firmly.

"They're expecting me," Rhys pointed out, "You lot can hide in the back of the van."

"What is this, "Scooby-Doo"?" Gwen asked scornfully, "Absolutely no way is he getting involved."

"Oh, where was I when you decided to get involved? Did you give me a second thought?" Rhys demanded angrily.

Rhys and Gwen glared at each other from opposite sides of the table.

"Oh, joy, a domestic," Owen muttered.

"Rhys is right, he's our best way in," Jack said firmly, "stun guns only."

"We've handled bigger than this. Why don't we just storm in, guns in the air and arrest them?" Owen sighed.

"Those men aren't organized criminals. If we go in, guns blazing, they'll kill the evidence and run," Jack replied.

"I wasn't suggesting blazing, just waving," Owen shrugged.

"The last thing we need is a bloodbath," Jack said, standing up.

"Point taken," Owen conceded.

"I know that," Gwen snapped.

"Once Rhys has loaded up, he can clear," Jack turned to Gwen, "you don't have to come. You can stand down."

"It might be better," Tosh said quietly.

"You love him. It makes you vulnerable," Jack said, thinking about how worried he got whenever Ianto was out in the field.

"He's not going in there without me," Gwen said.

"That's your decision," Jack warned her.

"Yes, it is," she agreed.

"You both have to live by it," Jack added.

Everyone was silent at this before Rhys spoke up again.

"Oh, come on! You and me, a team," Rhys urged to Gwen.

"Dammit, Rhys!" Gwen yelled, "this is for real. Do you understand that? This is for real. And if you mess up, I will kill you!"

Rhys sat down, looking displeased.

Tosh sat up, clearly trying to break the awkward tension, " So, after we've stun-gunned the workers, we put the creature out of its misery."

"No," Jack said, "We're going to save it. " He thought about how he felt in the Valiant, tied up and helpless against the pain.

"Stabilize it, wait for the rift to open, and phoom, send it back," Jack finished.

"Guess who'll have to look after it in the meantime," Ianto muttered.

"Tell me - exactly how are we going to use it to arm ourselves against the future?" Tosh asked, sitting down.

"We could always hide behind it," Owen offered with a sarcastic smile.

"Why shouldn't we save it?" Jack asked, "because it's an alien? It needs our protection."

"You didn't hear its cry. Heartbreaking," Rhys nodded.

"Listen to Ahab," Ianto deadpanned.

"Jack, it's growing," Owen pointed out.

"Well, we'll find a way to stop it mutating," Jack decided, determind to save the creature, "We are doing this! That's an order!"

"Fine," Owen huffed.

"I'll stock up on plankton," Ianto said, standing up.

Ianto, Owen and Tosh left the Jack, Rhys and Gwen alone in the boardroom.

"So you do have a heart," Gwen commented.

Jack frowned at her and noticing Rhys's questioning look, said, "We see enough death."

He forced a smile at Rhys and turned and left the boardroom.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx**

Owen was looking at the monitor, he was trying to create an image of what the creature could possibly look like.

"What's that?" Tosh asked.

"Oh, it's just an idea of what it looks like. Had it made up from the genetic makeup," Owen explained, he could sense that she was standing behind him.

"Looks lovely," she said.

Owen let out a hum in response.

"You're just a big softy, really, aren't you?" she teased, he could feel her moving closer, he turned and went towards another shelf.

"Better get on with that report," he said gruffly, grabbing the clipboard.

"I brought you some sandwiches," she offered, holding the plate up.

"Thanks, Tosh," Owen said, surprised.

"It's okay, just cheese and pickle," Tosh said, leaning forward slightly. Owen nodded, still focusing on the clipboard. He tried to ignore the smell of her perfume which he caught a waft of when she had leaned forward.

"I can keep you company. I'm not tired," she said eagerly.

"In that case, maybe you can do it. I'm knackered," Owen said quickly, placing the clipboard down. He could imagine it, Tosh sitting near him, trying to be helpful while the scent of her sweet perfume surrounded him. Taunted him of something he couldn't have.

Owen ducked down behind the plants, looking at Rhys and Gwen, sitting on the couch together.

"That's another big lump out of its habitat," he said, pointing at them.

" Makes you realize - Maybe it is possible to do this job and have a relationship," Tosh mused.

"Yeah," Owen scoffed, _when you don't turn into a giant monster._

"Do you fancy a game of pool sometime?" Tosh asked suddenly, "We're always in here, slaving away. Might be nice to, I don't know, kick back and have some fun."

"Yeah, why not?" Owen said, thinking she meant the whole team.

Tosh smiled brightly, "When?"

"Well, I'll check with the others. We could have a Torchwood tournament. It'd be fun," Owen said, he grabbed his kit and took the plate of sandwiches from Tosh.

"Thanks for the sandwiches, Tosh," he said, leaving the room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx**

"Your boss is a bit terrifying," Rhys muttered, "I mean, he bloody growled at me."

Gwen sighed, she knew she would have to explain this to Rhys, "Well he's not exactly human," she said carefully.

"What? He's an alien or something?" Rhys asked stunned.

"Kind of," Gwen sighed, "Rhys, it's complicated but last year there was this, energy I guess, and it changed the team, myself included."

"Change you how?" Rhys demanded.

"We kind of got powers," she said slowly.

Rhys snorted, "What like Spiderman."

"Kind of," Gwen nodded.

"Show me," Rhys said.

Gwen sighed, she concentrated and a moment later she felt her shift into her feline form. She glanced at Rhys who looked stunned.

"You...You're a fucking cat!" he cried.

Gwen nodded, "I can control it, I'm also an empath."

Rhys shook his head, "This is mental, what about the rest of this lot?"

"Well, Jack is a telepath and a werewolf, Tosh can control technology and become invisible, Owen has healing powers and can basically turn into the Hulk, and Ianto has visions and can astral project."

"A werewolf," Rhys repeated, "You work with a bloody werewolf and the Hulk?"

"They can control themselves, Rhys," she said sharply, "they aren't a danger to anyone."

Rhys nodded, "Right, just a lot to take in."

Gwen smiled weakly, "Welcome to Torchwood."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx**

"Why her? Boy, of all the women you could've chosen-" Rhys sighed.

"She chose us. Kind of stumbled upon us," Jack said, he could smell the fear on reason and wondered if Gwen had mentioned their powers or conditions in some cases.

"So did I. Don't be asking me to join," Rhys pointed out.

"We needed someone with police skills," Jack shrugged.

"Could've chosen anyone," Rhys countered, "Did you ever think about us? You know - me, her parents, people who love her, who want her safe?"

"No, sorry. We needed her. On her first day of work, she told me off for being too clinical," he snorted.

"She doesn't hold back, mate," Rhys agreed.

"Stubborn as hell," Jack nodded.

"Tell me about it. Yeah, she's an amazing girl. I'm a lucky man, Jack," Rhys boasted.

"Yeah, you said it."

"I just wish you would've been uglier," Rhys sighed, "You're not gay by any chance are you?"

Jack laughed, "The more accurate label would be omnisexual."

Rhys blinked, "Wait, omnisexual? You'll shag anything?"

"If it's willing and sentient, and not in a serious relationship," Jack shrugged, "and you don't have to worry, I'm actually dating someone."

"Really, who?" Rhys asked.

"Remember Ianto?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The sarcastic, Welsh boy in the suit?" Rhys asked, surprised.

"He looks better out of it," Jack smirked, his tone was fond though.

Rhys looked at him, "You really like him don't you?"

"Yeah, I love him, and I won't ruin that by shagging Gwen," Jack said reassuringly.

Rhys exhaled, "Well, that's a relief mate, I've always been worried that she's cheating on me."

Jack didn't comment, it wasn't his business to tell Rhys about Gwen and Owen.

"So, Gwen told me about you being..." Rhys trailed off and did a claw gesture with one hand.

"A werewolf?" Jack said, amused.

Rhys shrugged, "Yeah, if you want to be so blunt."

"Don't worry, Ianto locks me up in the vaults on full moons," Jack said.

"Sounds fun," Rhys said dryly, parking the van.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx**

"Bloody hell," Owen cursed, the creature was loose and crying out in pain, it's restraints had broken.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, filling the syringe with the chemicals which will kill the creature, he rushed forward and injected it into the creature.

The creature reared up, still crying out, and slammed back down again. Owen back away quickly, refilling the syringe before injecting the creature again. It let out a feeble growl but calmed down.

"Looks like it's working," he panted.

The creature let out a pitiful wail of agony.

"It's working," Owen nodded.

"What did you do?" Jack demanded.

"Mercy killing," Owen sighed.

Jack walked up to the creature, it's cries were getting weaker. He placed his hand on the creature's body, closing his eyes.

Ianto stumbled into the room and took in the sight in front of him, Rhys was getting held by Gwen and Owen was crouched down by him, removing a bullet, and Jack was standing by the creature looking like he was mourning it.

"I'm so sorry," Jack whispered, stroking the creature's skin. He glanced over when he felt a hand resting on his shoulder, it was Ianto, he smiled weakly at him.

Ianto also rested his hand on the creature, he murmured something softly in Welsh.

Owen walked up to the creature, he stood by it's massive eye. He felt Tosh walk up behind him and allowed himself to be comforted by her touch, he squeezed her hand.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx**

"I'm not doing it. I won't drug him," Gwen declared, rushing up the steps.

"You have to," Tosh protested.

"We can't allow him to remember," Owen added.

"It's the rules," Ianto said.

"But none of you have any partners outside of this," Gwen protested.

"But we understand how you feel," Jack said, thinking about how terrified he felt when he saw Ianto getting shot at.

"No, you don't," Gwen scoffed, "No, you don't, Jack."

She turned to the rest of the team, "You all think it's cold and lonely out there, but it isn't for me, because I have him. He matters, and I've lied to him for long enough. What he did today was so brave. Braver than any of us, because we signed up for this, but he didn't - he did it because he loves me! And I won't take that away from him! I won't!"

She turned to Jack, "And if that means I have to quit, or you retcon me or whatever, then, fine, fine."

Jack tossed the bottle of water to Ianto before walking up to Gwen, "No, you're wrong Gwen, I _do _know what it feels like, I have to send Ianto out on the field, risking his life."

"That's different," Gwen yelled, "Ianto's trained."

"He could have died today if those workers had been organised better, even though he has been trained," Jack snapped.

Gwen glared at him, "I'm still not retconning Rhys, I can't keep these secrets from him, and he won't tell anyone!"

"Fine," Jack snapped, "if he tells anyone though, both of you will get retconned back to infancy!"

Gwen nodded quickly and turned and left the Hub.

"And she's meant to be the empath," Owen mumbled to himself, "not doing very good on the whole empathy thing."

Tosh snorted in agreement.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx**

**AN: Sorry, I won't be able to update for a few days, I'm going to go visit my relatives. **


End file.
